


Jack in a box

by Samanthaa23



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthaa23/pseuds/Samanthaa23
Summary: Isak doesn't understand how he ended up falling in love with Christopher Schitad!Then the mysterious E came into his life.Everything just seems so complicated.  In the end who will Isak choose?Chris or Even?When you find the two polar opposites and yet you want both. You need both!Alternative AU! (:





	1. Second Chances.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction!  
> Any comments or criticisms are welcome! ♡  
> I think there aren't enough Isak/Chris stories but obviously there will be an eventual happy ending for Isak + Even.

Isak can’t seem to take his eyes of the couple across the room. He’s honestly starting to feel like a voyeur but he really can’t help but analyse the fact it looks like the girl is eating that guys face, you know like you see in one of those budget horror zombie movies and maybe they’re both just going to start eating people’s brains at any moment, but hey maybe that’s just his imagination running away with itself.

Finally after what seems like hours the girl dismantles herself from the guys face, Isak keeps looking over and waits for her to move out of the way just so he can see whether the girl actually did suck the guys brain out through his mouth. When she does finally move…

_Shit. Fuck. Ofcourse_

_Christopher Schistad!_

Isak ends up making eye contact with Chris, he can feel his face heat and he now realises that he has been staring for way longer than is considered normal. Just as Isak is about to look away Chris winks at him and walks off in the direction of the kitchen.

The last time Isak saw Chris they had gone to Nissen together, it had been around the time of all the Yakuza drama that they had ended up hanging out every once in a while. They weren’t really close back then but more like acquaintances that occasionally fought together. Once Chris graduated they hadn’t seen each other as often as Isak would haveliked, now Isak was in his third year at Nissen and a lot had changed since then.

“Hello, earth to Isak!” Jonas snapped his fingers in front of Isak’s face trying to get his attention; he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be playing poker. Isak found that he couldn’t concentrate on the game anymore, he was a little buzzed already, and before he’d noticed Chris he’d actually been having a good time for once, but now he was desperately trying to decide when Chris got so good looking.

“Isak… seriously man, what’s up? Are you sure there aren’t any guys here who you want to bang? Because maybe that’d put a smile on your face?”

“What the fuck Mags” Jonas couldn’t help but laugh because he had been about to ask Isak the same thing, except in a much more appropriate way.

“I’m pretty sure Isak can get his some if he wanted Mags, we’re still waiting for you to hook-up with that chick you’ve been eyeing for the past hour”, Isak looked at Mahdi and wanted to hug him right about now, because discussing his love life, or lack thereof, was not something Isak wanted to be doing right at this moment in time.

“I’m getting to it, just … later”. Magnus decided to go off on a tangent about no matter how many times he tried he still couldn’t find a girl at this party who wanted to hook up with him.

“Right… I’m going to go get some air; I think that’s enough poker for me tonight. I’ll find you guys later”.

After a saying bye to the guys Isak wondered outside and found a rickety looking deck chair to sit on while he lit a joint. He lay back and looked up to the sky, after all these years of looking up at the stars he still found it comforting to know just how big the universe was.

Isak jumped when someone coughed next to him, he was about to shout at the person for sneaking up on him but when he lifted his head he was met with the most amazing brown eyes staring down at him.

“Hello, pretty boy”

“Fuck, Chris you nearly scared the life out of me… um… you want some of this”, Isak offered Chris the joint; he took it while sitting on the patch of grass next to the deck chair.

_Fy Faen he’s hot, had he always been this beautiful? He now realised why girls literally threw themselves at Chris or even wore those stupid trophy hoodies._

They sat in silence for a few minutes passing the joint between them and every time Chris accidentally brushed his hand he could feel electricity shoot up all his nerve endings, Isak couldn’t help but thinking that maybe he was more drunk than he thought he was especially when he was thinking naughty things about Penetrator Chris.

_Ahh the irony!_

Isak remembered when they used to hang out together and maybe Chris had been this beautiful all along but back then Isak was constantly repeating his mantra of _no homo…_ but now he was open about his sexuality he could finally admit that he really wanted to kiss Chris right now, especially when he couldn’t take his eyes of his lips or how he noticed that Chris kept biting his bottom lip whenever he was thinking of something to say.

Isak leaned over to grab his beer from next to him when the fucking deck chair gave way from under him and that is how he ended up right in Chris’ lap, “You know Isak if you wanted to sit in my lap all you had to do was ask”.  Isak couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggles “Seriously… are you hitting on me right now?”, “I don’t know do you want me to be hitting on you?” Isak barely breathed out a yes before Chris’ mouth was on his; they were making out with serious intensity until Jonas rounded the corner and almost squeaked when he saw what was going on.

“Isak… we’re going to get going now… are you coming or well yeah?” Jonas looked just as flustered as Isak did as he jumped up from the floor and tried to readjust his jeans without Jonas noticing. He turned to Chris and explained that Jonas was staying with him tonight so he had to leave. Chris didn’t let the disappointment show on his face but instead said “okay Isak well I hope we can get reacquainted again soon” Chris smirked at Isak and slowly walked back into the house.

“Well thanks Jonas, I know you guys weren’t getting any but you didn’t have to cock block me”

“Sorry Issy but we can’t let you have all the fun, I thought we’d have more luck now that you’ve sworn off girls but nope we all struck out apart from you”. Isak couldn’t help but touch his lips as Jonas was talking he doesn’t know why but he’s pretty sure he’s going to be thinking about that kiss for a while.


	2. Thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos guys!  
> I'm trying really hard to make this story as interesting as it is in my head. (:  
> Unfortunately there is no isak/chris interaction in this chapter, but I really wanted to add a little backstory.  
> However there is some much needed boy squad!

Isak couldn’t sleep. To be honest he could never sleep. On nights like this when his mind was constantly going over each and every thought and conversation trying decided if he could have said or done something differently. He was seriously considering just going for a walk. The he remembered how lazy he was so decided it was best just to re-watch Narcos for the hundredth time.

_When Isak was sixteen his life was literally falling apart, during that time he couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if he lived in a parallel universe. One where everything wasn’t so fucked up. He couldn’t even comprehend how he had ended up living in someone’s basement, lying to everyone including himself. All he knew was at that moment in time he couldn’t go home, not then, and he doubted that he’d ever go home at all. Isak constantly had this feeling of despair inside him, the guilt of leaving his mother on her own made him feel sick just thinking about it. He didn’t think there was a way out; he never understood that there was nothing he could do. He always wondered that if he had stayed, would his mother’s mental illness somehow chip away at his own sanity. Back then he never knew what was wrong with her, never understood that there were other ways to cope than run away from all his thoughts and emotions. He loved his mother, he really did, but at sixteen and feeling completely alone he knew he just couldn’t go back there, and that’s exactly what he had told Eskild when he had found him. Eskild had seemed like a knight in shining armour, except every time Isak tried to imagine him like that, he always envisioned him riding a unicorn instead._

_Isak’s life had changed dramatically over the past two years; his relationship with his mother was a lot better than it used to be. After Isak had left, his mother had realised that maybe it was time to get some help; she was eventually diagnosed with schizophrenia and was finally getting the help she needed. They texted quite a lot these days and even spoke on the phone at least once a week, it was something at least, and he knew that she loved him and he no longer felt like the guilt for leaving her was weight on his chest, he could finally breathe again._

_Coming out to his friends had been a lot more instantaneous. Jonas had asked to borrow his phone, and he was stupid enough to leave his internet browsers open to some pretty graphic websites. Jonas had looked at him with wide eyes and said “good for you man” and that was that. It was a lot easier than he expected it to be. When he told Mahdi and Magnus, Mahdi had just shrugged like it wasn’t big news, and Magnus being Magnus has asked an onslaught of personal and disturbing questions but either way they treated him exactly the same. Once again Isak had realised that his friends may be a bit ‘extra’ but they were there for him no matter what and he couldn’t help but love them for it._

It was 6am by the time Isak had finally got to sleep, he could see the sunlight had started poking through his yellow curtains just as he eventually closed his eyes.

 

Jonas: ISAKKKKK wake up bro!

Magnus: Do you think we should go wake him up? It’s like 2 in the afternoon!

Jonas: How do you expect us to do that if ringing him isn’t working? Teleport into his room?

Magnus: Serr?

Jonas: Nei Magnus my magic powers are on the fritz today!

Magnus: Sarcasm isn’t helping Jonas! Isak needs to wake the fuck up! We have to plan the pre-game for tonight.

Mahdi: Beer. Isak can host seen as though he’s still asleep. There plans are finalised.

 Isak woke up to his phone buzzing incessantly. Seriously it felt like he had only been asleep for 5 minutes and now it was suddenly 14:00. He checked his messages and groaned inwardly. Well fuck it looks like he’s hosting the pre-game tonight.

Isak: Sorry guys, I’m here. Okay I’ll host but you guys have got to supply my beer, seen as though I have no choice in the matter!

Jonas: Deal! See you at 21:00.

Magnus: <3

Isak opened the door to his friends, Jonas held up a six pack and quickly shuffled past him to set it down in the kitchen, Mahdi and Magnus followed suit and parked themselves around the kitchen table.

“So guys, has anyone found a party for tonight?” Isak really hoped it wouldn’t be down to him to find a party to go to. These three boys sat in front of him were basically the only people he socialised with and his only option was suggesting they stay in just them four and that sounded slightly depressing; especially when Magnus was persistent that tonight was the night he would eventually hook up with someone, and Isak was definitely not willing to volunteer no matter how drunk he got.

“It’s okay, I’ve sorted it. Eva is having a party tonight; she says we can all come as long as we help clean up tomorrow”. The guys all groaned at the prospect of cleaning with the hangover they are inevitably going to have tomorrow. However going to Eva’s was definitely the best option, especially when they knew there would be people there who they would actually know.

Isak couldn’t help but hope that Chris would be there, it had been almost a week since they kissed and he hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind.

“Jonas, do you think Vilde will be there!!!?”

“Seriously Mags, you’re still trying to get into her!?” The guys laughed at how desperate Magnus sounded, ever since high school Magnus had repeatedly tried and failed to get Vilde to go out with him. There was even an unfortunate incident which included meowing but the guys promised never to bring that up again, no matter how funny it was.

After an hour of pre-gaming the guys decided it was time to head over to Eva’s, even if they were all past tipsy and maybe even verging on drunk already.


	3. You spin me right round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night! :)  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes but it's half 3 and I really wanted to post this chapter!

By the time the guys reached Eva’s house it was just after 22:30, they would have gotten there much sooner if Magnus had been able to walk in a straight line for longer than thirty seconds. Every time Isak turned round to look for him, he was either giggling to himself or wondering off in the opposite direction. Tonight was going to be eventful to say the least.

As soon as Isak walked through the door Eva ran up to him and pulled him into a bear hug, for such a small girl, she could squeeze him awfully tight.

“I missed you Isak”

“I miss you too Eva but it’s only been about two weeks since we last had coffee”, he laughed at how sentimental Eva got whenever she was drunk, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

After a few minutes of being enveloped in the hug, Eva reluctantly let go and told Isak she would find him later. Isak wondered into the kitchen and found Jonas waiting for him with a beer.

The guys decided to do shots. Vodka shots. Isak decides that he is really going to hate Jonas in the morning, but for now he can’t seem to care. Suddenly the music stopped and he can clearly hear Vilde’s voice announcing something that she has deemed important in the living room.

Apparently it was time to play spin the bottle. Somehow Vilde thought they had all reverted to being 14 again. Isak almost bailed out, that is until he spotted Chris about to sit in the circle that had been created on floor.

_Why the fuck not, what have I got lose._

Seen as though it was Vilde’s idea, she has taken it upon herself to spin the bottle first, and in a crazy twist of fate it lands on Magnus. His face seems to light up when he realises that this might be his chance to finally kiss Vilde for the first time, Magnus leans forward, as does Vilde, and unfortunately due to Magnus’ inebriated state instead of kissing Vilde he more like headbutts her and they both sit back down holding their noses. Isak spots Jonas and Mahdi trying to hide the fact they about to burst into hysterics, he’s pretty sure Mahdi is biting his knuckles to suppress his laughter, and Jonas has tears streaming down his face and coughing trying to muffle his laughter. Thankfully Magnus just laughs and apologises to Vilde by promising that next time when the do kiss he’ll make it worth her while. She states that they should continue playing but Isak can’t help but notice the blush dusting her cheeks when she looks in Magnus’ direction.

It finally gets round to being Isak’s turn to spin the bottle, he peers at Chris through his lashes, he realises that Chris is staring at him while he gets up to spin the bottle in the centre of the circle. It seems like the bottle spins for hours, when in reality it has only been at matter of seconds. The bottle starts to slow down; Isak’s heart is in his throat, especially when it looks like the bottle is about to land on Jonas, but it carries on until it eventually lands on … Chris. Before Isak even has a chance to register what has happened, Chris is in front of him, he cocks his eyebrow seemingly questioning whether Isak is ready, Isak nods slightly before Chris leans in. They kiss and the entire party seems to melt away, Chris kisses him gently and slowly moves his hand to caress Isak’s jaw, a slight moan escapes his lips and that’s when Isak crashes back to reality and realises that there are about ten sets of eyes watching him make out with Chris right now. Isak should be embarrassed, but he can’t find it in himself to care, and then Chris leans next to his ear and whispers ‘I’ve been wanting to do that all night’ he kisses Isak on the cheek before he goes to take his place back in the circle. He should really thank Vilde for making everyone play this stupid (wonderful) game.

 


	4. Bath time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan sort of makes an appearance in this! :)  
> I hope you like the chapter!  
> It's kind of changed from my original idea but i'm hoping it still makes sense.  
> Thankyou for reading!

After a few more spins, the game finally finished. Jonas was now sat in the corner with a random girl; she was sat in his lap and they looked content in ignoring the rest of the party by making out rather passionately. It looked like Isak wasn’t the only one who was thanking Vilde for her stupid game suggestions after all.

Isak stood up and began scanning the room for Chris.  He was pretty sure he could see the top of Chris’ heads among the crowd; he was just about to try and follow him, that is until Eva dragged him off in the direction of the kitchen instead. It looked like in her drunken state there was something she really wanted to say to him.

“So you and Chris huh…?” Eva’s words were all slurred together and yet Isak could tell that there was an even more serious question hidden in there somewhere. Isak knew him and Eva really needed to stop having the same taste in guys!

“I don’t really know, I guess there is something, it just seems like that every time there’s a party we seem to drift together, are you okay with all this?” Isak really didn’t want to hurt Eva’s feeling by hooking up with Chris if she still had feeling for him. He knew that they had a fling once upon a time, but he didn’t know if it would affect her now.

“Oh Isak, I’m not into Chris anymore, that was year’s ago. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get yourself hurt. He’s still a fuck boy; I doubt he’ll ever change. I hope you know what you’re getting into”.

“Eva, honestly we’ve only kissed twice, I’m not even sure I’m getting into anything. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see”.

“Good, because if he hurts you, there will be a line of people ready to fuck him up”. Isak pulled Eva into a hug and he really appreciated how much his friends cared about him. Even if they were pretty intrusive when it came to his relationships.

Isak poured a drink for himself and Eva. Downing it in one. Maybe if he got drunk enough he wouldn't be inside his own head so much. Isak realised that he hadn't had much luck with relationships over the past few years. His longest relationship was a month or two but nothing ever lasted. 

Isak decided he really needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts, he checked all the bedrooms to see if he could get a few minutes to himself, however it seemed like they were all occupied and after yelling sorry about five times to different doors he decided to go sit in the bath.

Isak didn’t realise that he’d fell asleep until he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He bolted upright and in the corner of his eye he caught sight of a note next to some paracetamol and a small glass of water.

_Dear mysterious stranger,_

_I don’t know how long you’ve been asleep in the bath for, but I couldn’t help but notice how adorable you are._

_I hope these help._

_Love_

_E_

Isak was seriously confused, he checked his phone and realised it was 02:00 already. He hadn’t been asleep for that long but atleast he didn’t feel as drunk as he did before. Whoever this E was, he was sure as hell thankful for the paracetamol because his head was spinning slightly and his neck hurt from being scrunched up in the bathtub. Isak stuffed the note in his pocket and quickly took the pills, hoping it would be enough to help him through the rest of the night without feeling nauseous.

The door to the bathroom opened just as Isak was about to leave, he hoped it was the person who left the note, so he could atleast thank them for being ridiculously thoughtful. As he turned to face the door he found Chris leaning against it, looking expectedly at Isak.

“Oh…um…I was just leaving if you need to…yeah”. Isak staggered towards the door but realised Chris was blocking his path, they stood there in silence until Isak took a step to the side to try and reach for the door handle. Chris suddenly flipped their positions and pushed Isak up against the door. Instead of kissing him, Chris’ hand gently reached under Isak’s shirt, his fingers started rubbing slow circles on the skin just above Isak's hip bone. During these torturous moments Chris was continuously nuzzling his face in the crook of Isak’s neck. 

“You don’t realise how beautiful you are Isak”, Isak’s breath hitched and he could feel himself blushing from the compliment. He could feel Chris' breath on his neck and Chris was now lazily kissing his neck and jaw. His skin felt like it was on fire, he couldn’t get his mind of how Chris’ fingers felt on his skin, how much he really wanted to capture Chris’ mouth with his own. He was frozen on the spot, trying to figure out what to do next, all he could think was about how Chris might be worth taking the risk for. No matter how much Eva had warned him off, he still wanted this, whatever this was.

It didn’t take long for Isak to finally give in to his desires; he stepped backward to look Chris in the eyes before jumping at the chance to claim Chris’ mouth with his own. It was a constant battle of teeth and tongue, every second that passed Isak could feel himself straining against his jeans. He adjusted their position so that he could grind against Chris, he realised that Chris was just as hard as he was. They were moaning in unison, both their breathing seemed ragged and if they continued any longer Isak knew he would lose it.

Next thing they knew someone was knocking on the door, “Fy faen, why do we keep getting interrupted”, Chris dropped his head to lean his for head against the door and held Isak closely as they were both trying to get their breathing back under control. The knocking came again from behind the door.

“I’m really sorry, I was just um… checking to see if the bathtub guy was okay” Isak was shocked that the guy who left the note had bothered to came back and check on him.

"Yeah I'm..." Chris interrupted Isak before he had chance to finish his reply. 

“ISAK is fine, he’s pretty busy right now so if you don’t mind…”

“Sure, sure. Sorry again... I didn't realise he wasn't alone...yeah bye”.

Isak opened the door to see who was behind it, but it was too late, whoever had been there a few seconds ago had disappeared into another part of the house and he was left with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. For now he decided to ignore it! 

As Isak turned back to Chris, he looked sexy as hell, his hair was dishevelled and he looked like the embodiment of lust. He was eyeing Isak questioningly and reached up to gently caress Isak's cheek. After a minute Chirs reached for Isak’s hand and said “So how about we find somewhere private so that we won't get interrupted”.


	5. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter.   
> I'm so sorry but this is my first attempt at writing smut of any sort so I know it's not great!   
> If anyone has any comments or criticisms let me know! :)   
> I'd love to know whether you guys are enjoying the story. I can't believe over 600 people have read this already! :)   
> Thank you for sticking with me!

Isak left the party with Chris, he was sure that Eva would forgive him for not returning in the morning for clean-up duty, but he suspected that he wouldn’t be awake till at least mid-afternoon tomorrow. Maybe he was being hopeful, but he had high hopes for how the night was going to end.

By the time they reached the kollectiv, Isak was resisting the urge to push Chris against the next available surface and continue what they had started in Eva’s bathroom.

Once Isak came face to face with the apartment door his hands were shaking as he hopelessly looked for his keys. Chris wasn’t helping matters by slowly biting and nipping at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help that that was definitely one of the most sensitive places on his body.

Isak finally found his keys just as Chris started sucking bruises into his shoulder; Isak let out a soft moan and was hopelessly trying to keep his keys from dropping to the floor.

  _If you’d have told seventeen year old Isak that he would one day be about to lead Christopher Schistad into his bedroom then he would have told them they were delusional!_

Isak was having a hard time controlling the sounds escaping his mouth and he was feeling well and truly wrecked just from a few well-placed kisses.

“Chris, you really need to stop…ahhh fuck… we need… I need… I can’t open the damn door if you keep distracting me”. Chris’ hand snaked under Isak’s shirt, he slowly rubbed up and down his torso stopping every so often at his nipples, pinching and rubbing them.

Isak couldn’t help but let out slow raspy breaths, he could barely concentrate on anything especially opening the damn door.

A few moments later the door opened quietly from the inside. Eskild took a few seconds to register what was happening in front of him. Isak’s was stood out in the hallway and he had head thrown back against Chris’ shoulder.

Isak was making muffled moaning sounds and Chris’ was pressed firmly again his back with his hand positioned down the front of Isak’s jeans. Isak was trying desperately not come; he knew it was becoming an increasing possibility especially with Chris whispering some seriously dirty things into his ear.

 “Well hello there Isak”

“Oh shit” Chris giggled as he slowly removed his hand from Isak’s boxers, not before gliding his thumb across the tip of Isak’s dick making him involuntarily groan with pleasure.

Isak blushed and couldn’t meet Eskild’s eye.

“Sorry if we woke you, I couldn’t … find my keys”

“They’re in your hand Isak”

“Oh um… well…”

“Never mind that, we will talk in the morning my little baby gay, try not to be too loud”, Eskild winked at Isak before returning to his own bedroom, he knew that Eskild will most certainly corner him in the morning and ask for details of what the fuck he just walked out on. For now though he had something else on his mind. Getting Chris into his bedroom and in him as soon as possible was definitely at the top of that list at the moment.

Isak quickly led Chris to his room, for some reason he felt nervous, the butterflies in his stomach were making him a little jumpy. Chris dragged him backwards before pushing him back on the bed. They undressed each other in record time, feeling the contact of Chris’ skin on his made his entire body tingle.

“Fuck Isak, I swear I’m going to cum just by looking at you, do you want me to fuck you?”

 “Hell yes” was all Isak could get out before their lips collided and they slowly ground their hips together, creating the perfect amount of friction between them.

Chris moves so he can hover over Isak before slowly teasing down his body; he begins by trailing small kisses along his jaw and neck. He continued to pepper Isak’s body with wet kisses; he reached his nipple, and slowly sucks the hard nub into his mouth. Isak is writhing beneath him; Chris continues to lick and suck down along Isak’s toned body. Chris can’t help buy enjoy the sounds that are pouring out of Isak’s mouth, he sounds so needy and desperate. Isak really needed for Chris to hurry up and get inside him as soon as possible, he doesn’t know how much more teasing he can take before he eventually explodes from lust.

Chris licks along isak’s hip bones and finally he stops at isak’s hard cock, he licks the pre-cum that has  pooled around the tip and isak couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of what Chris was about to do.

Chris sucked the full length of Isak into his mouth, it felt like he was worshipping it, and Isak couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at how he could already feel the warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach, his whole body felt flushed.

“Chris is you don’t hurry the fuck up I’m going to cum just like this, please… I need you inside me” he couldn’t believe that he was almost begging Chris to take him, but he needed some sort of release and he really wanted it to be when Chris was inside him.

“Fuck, I love that you’re so needy for me”

Chris shuffled off the bed and started to look through his jeans pocket, after what seemed like eternity he returned to the bed. Isak could hear a packet opening and then he could feel Chris’ fingers slowly start to circle his hole. Isak’s whole body ached; Chris pushed one finger inside him and started to move it at an awfully slow pace.

“I’m ready add another…please…” Isak whined at Chris to speed up. Chris added another finger and started to scissor inside him with an excruciatingly slow pace. Isak looked at Chris’ face and Chris raised his eyebrows in response, he could tell how much he was enjoying teasing Isak.

Isak started thrusting himself back onto Chris’ fingers, and once Chris added a third finger he was moaning loadly and his back was arching off the bed in pleasure.

Chris removed him fingers slowly, and Isak felt empty, he impatiently waited until he could feel the head of Chris dick slowly push against his hole.

Once Chris bottomed out, Isak decided it was time for him to take control of the situation he flipped Chris onto his back and started bouncing up and down. He realised that they were both chasing their orgasms now, Chris was thrusting his hips upward and once he found the angle he was looking for Isak could feel all his nerve endings light up like fireworks, Chris was hitting his prostate with precision each time they moved together.

Isak could feel Chris’ movements become more haphazard and he sped up the pace a little. They were both breathing rapidly, they were no longer kissing, but rather breathing into each other’s mouths, Isak couldn’t help but suck Chris’ bottom lip into his mouth and he thought he saw Chris’ eyes glaze over in ecstasy.

Isak could feel his entire body stiffen as he shot thick ropes of cum between their bodies. After a few more thrusts Chris came with a loud groan.

Chris went to the bathroom to clean up, he returned with a wash cloth for Isak and slowly cleaned along Isak's stomach and thighs. After everything he knew about Chris, he realised that this was the most intimate and caring he'd ever seen Chris. Even though they had just had sex, it was this moment when Isak realised that maybe Chris had actually changed. Isak didn't have chance to dwell on his thoughts because Chris pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around Isak's waist, Isak really underestimated how nice it was to be the little spoon. They drifted off to sleep with their legs tangled together and with Chris gently stroking Isak's hair.


	6. Dissapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is left with the harsh reality of the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a few days.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter I should be posting a few more over the next few days!  
> Thank you guys for all the Kudos! :)  
> Sorry if anyone seems OOC.

The morning after really wasn’t what Isak expected. He slowly opened his eyes, trying not to groan out loud at how his whole body ached. It took Isak a few seconds to realise that he could feel a cool breeze coming from the other side of the room. He gingerly rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty, and his door had been left open slightly, he guessed that Chris had left it open just a touch to make sure he didn’t wake Isak up whilst making his escape. Isak really though that after how caring and considerate Chris has seemed last night that he’d at least stay for round two. Instead Isak found himself left with a half empty bed but he was thankful for that he didn’t seem to have a hangover; at least that was Isak’s only silver lining. He really couldn’t fathom why Chris could just up and leave; but Isak realised after everything it just proved that Chris really was a fuck boy after all.

_Why did I have to be so stupid!_

Isak realised that they had never actually stated that they were anything more than what it was. A quick lay. However there was this little voice in the back of Isak’s mind hoping that they would have been more than just friends with benefits! It seemed like Chris was actually into him, it was Chris that kept pursuing him, and he initiated almost all of their encounters. Maybe it was the fact that Chris had finally sated his lust and realised that it was good while it lasted but it was time for him to move on. Isak went over all the possibilities but in the end he speculated that it all came down to Chris had finally got what he wanted and there was no reason to chase him now that they had slept together.

Isak really needed to get out of this fucking bedroom and go wallow somewhere else. Somewhere that he didn’t feel like he was trapped inside his own head. Somewhere that he didn’t feel like he was suffocating.

After a few deep breaths Isak decided that he wasn’t going to let Christopher fucking Schistad get to him, he was going to put his emotions back in their box and put back his tough exterior before leaving his bedroom. He knew it was time to realise that life sucks sometimes; he knew that from past experience with his parents. It was time to realise that only he could make things better for himself. Ha maybe he was being too optimistic right now but at least it boosted his spirits enough to roll out of bed. Ugh and face Eskild.

Isak tried to rush across the hall in the hopes of getting to the bathroom before being interrogated by Eskild. However as soon as he stepped over the threshold of his room he heard Eskild yell “Baby Jesus is that you?” from the kitchen. Once Isak had finished in the bathroom he made his way to the kitchen to face what he knows will be one of Eskild’s guru chats.

Once he found himself seated at the kitchen table he kept his eyes trained on the floor, hoping it would deter Eskild long enough for him to come up with an excuse as to why he needed to return to the safety of his bedroom.

Isak was relieved however that instead of talking Eskild just placed a mug of coffee and two slices of toast in front of him before taking the seat opposite. He could feel Eskild’s eyes boring into the top of his head. Isak wasn’t going to be the one to talk first. They could sit here in silence if that’s what it took to get over the embarrassment of what Eskild witnessed last night.

“So Isak… I’m guessing you had an eventful night” Well Isak was glad Eskild didn’t go straight into a barrage of questions about who Chris was and why Isak had suddenly become an exhibitionist in the hallway.

“It was different… I’m sorry you had to walk out on us like that”

“Oh Isak, how many times have you accidentally walked in on me and a random hook up! I’m just glad at least you had clothes on”

“Yeah… atleast till we got into the bedroom” Isak chuckled he really didn’t know why he felt he could talk to Eskild but he to build up to asking advice on why Chris would have just left.

“Eskild…can I ask you something?”

“Sure baby gay, what guru advice would you like this time?” Eskild wobbled his head at the same time as saying this, making him look like a sassy bobble head.

“Well obviously you know that Chris and I hooked up last night…. But he left this morning, before I woke up, and didn’t even text or leave a note. Do you think now that now we’ve hooked up, he’ll just find someone else?”

“Isak, my grumpy boy, you’re adorable and if Chris doesn’t call you then it’s his loss. In my honest opinion I don’t think Chris is right for you and I have heard from Eva what Chris is like. Maybe you should just try and enjoy that last night happened but try and find someone who you can actually be with”.

Isak sighed “I guess you’re right”

“I always am”

Isak thanked Eskild for his advice even if it didn’t help much. He went to his room to check his phone. No doubt the boys will be texting about how he bailed on clean up duty.

Jonas: Isak man, where the fuck are you? I feel like I’m dying right now and you’re not here to help clean up!

Magnus: why does Isak get out of clean-up duty ): I’m pretty sure I’m about to throw up in this bin bag full of bottles!!

Madhi: can you guys stop texting so loud! The beeping is making my head hurt even more ):

Jonas: guys, does anyone even know what happened to Isak last night? He just fucking disappeared on us!

Magnus: Isak got laid!

Did you get laid?

Isakkkkkkk! Was it chris?

I bet it was chris

Madhi: seriously shush!

Jonas: wtf Mags? But seriously though guys I bet it was Chris he hooked up with last night! (;

Madhi: haha Jonas you’re one to talk. I saw you leave with that chick you were glued to for half the night!

Jonas:  I walked her home; I do have a date with her next week though!

Magnus: Also did you guys hear about some couple hooking up in the bathroom at Eva’s? I bet it was Isak and Chris.

Isak: wow. You guys seriously need to stop having such an investment in my love life. Yes I did go home with Chris. No Mags I am not giving you any details and if any of you talk to Eskild I will kill you all.

Magnus: Haha I tried to text Eskild but he told me that all he could say was that he needed to bleach his eyes.

Isak: Ugh. You will never know guys (;

Jonas: Good for you Isak but you totally owe us for not being here to clean! You suck.

Isak: Promise to make it up to you guys!

Fifa night tonight? I’ll even buy snacks.

Jonas: Deal.

Magnus: I’m with ya man.

Mahdi: I’m in bro. As long as this hangover doesn’t kill me ):

 

Isak placed his phone next to the bed and looked forward to tonight with the guys.  At least they could take his mind of Chris; for a little while anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is confusing!  
> This is my first fan-fiction and i'm really trying to make it all make sense. Also I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos! :)


	7. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!   
> (:   
> Thank-you everyone for reading I can't believe I have nearly 50 Kudos! That's amazing.

Four days later and Isak still hadn’t heard from Chris. He still couldn’t grasp the concept of moving on; maybe it was just because thinking about the way Chris had kissed him still made his skin tingle.

Isak couldn’t stop pacing, he was bored, and boredom resulted in his brain going into overdrive. It was currently a break at university so he didn’t have anything to do apart from sit around and get high.

He finally decided that he might as well clean if he was going to stay in all day. He was pretty sure that Eskild will have a heart attack when he envisions Isak actually doing the dishes. Once he finished washing the dishes and scrubbing the entire kitchen, Isak felt like he was on a roll so he decided to tackle his bedroom next.

His bedroom was definitely a state right now and the pile of washing in the corner of the room was looking more like a mountain at the moment. He started by checking all the pockets of his pants, he does this every time he washes his clothes now. Not that he does it very often but after the pen incident, he figures it doesn’t hurt to check. The pen incident consisted of him accidentally putting some of his clothes in with Noora’s and the marker pen that he was using to create his study notes with had been left in his jeans pocket. This ultimately led to a very angry Noora screeching about her favourite blouse being ruined due to it having a massive black ink stain splodged on the front of it. Isak had pretty much hid from her for three days straight before eventually begging for her forgiveness by gifting her with the same top that he had scoured ebay for. She forgave him but also made him promise never to wash anything with any of her stuff ever again or just let Noora do it for him.

As he was organising his clothes into different piles until he found a piece of paper scrunched up in the pocket of his jeans. After almost throwing the scrap of paper away he realised what it was, the jeans were those he wore for Eva’s party. The note was the one from the mysterious E whom he had completely forgotten about until now, he had even forgotten that this guy had actually come back to look for him to make sure he was okay; it wasn’t Isak’s fault that he’d forgotten about it, seen as though he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Chris. He examined the note carefully and when he turned it over and that's when he found that there was a number scrawled on the back. He put the number under E in his phone and mulled over whether to text this stranger thank you. Isak decided that first he’d tackle the washing and then his bedroom, and then decide if he would text this random stranger.

Isak felt like Mary Poppins when he finally finished cleaning, he had to admit that even Noora would be impressed with the way almost the entire flat sparkled. His room even looked and smelled nice which was different to say the least.

The doorbell rang a little after 22:00, Isak groaned at having to move from the couch, no one else was in apart from himself and Linn, and he knew that Linn had basically locked herself in her bedroom for the past 48 hours so there was no way she was going to answer the door.

Isak hesitantly opened the door, and to Isak’s astonishment it was Chris stood before him in the hallway. Isak didn’t know whether to laugh or just shut the door in his face. He did find it rather amusing that Chris looked like someone had poured a bucket of water over his head. He was soaked, it must have been raining heavily outside as he was pretty sure that Chris was dripping onto the welcome mat. Isak decided he might as well find out what he was doing here so he invited him in by nodding in the direction of the living room. He didn’t know what to say or where to start so for now he was just going to say nothing at all.

Isak left Chris stood near the door and went in search of a towel from the bathroom. He came back to living room and silently handed the towel to Chris so he could dry off before they started talking.

“Thank-you”

“No problem, Noora will kill you if you leave puddles all over the flat”. Isak sighed; Chris didn’t look like his usual cocky self, and for some reason Isak didn’t really know how to feel about that.

“I’m sorry Isak; I didn’t mean to just run out on you the other day… I guess I just got a bit overwhelmed”. Isak didn’t really know how to respond to that sentiment. He had been thinking a lot about Chris over the past few days, now that he was stood here in front of him it made his mind just go blank.

“Isak… I just…usually I just do random hook-ups but with you it felt different, and I guess that scared me a little”. Before Chris could continue Isak decided that he didn’t want to rush into anything, especially when it seems that Chris keeps running away from his feelings rather than dealing with them.

“Listen Chris, maybe we should just be friends. At least until we can figure out whether you actually have feelings for me or whether you’re going to leave every time things get complicated”.

“Okay, friends…that I can do”.

Isak found a t-shirt for Chris to change into and they decided to put on a movie. Isak got to choose of course and he picked some Nicholas Cage movie called National Treasure. Isak couldn’t help being a sucker for main stream movies.

They watched the movie in relatively comfortable silence, each taking up opposites ends of the couch. Isak was determined to make this friendship work, even if it never turned into anything more.

Once the film had finished, Chris stood up from the couch and made his way to pick up his jacket from the chair.

“Stay?” Isak didn’t know why he half whispered it but he really didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Platonically of course”

“Yeah sure…why not”

Isak and Chris both made their way into bed; Isak rested his head on his favourite blue pillow and turned to face the wall. After a minute or two Isak could feel Chris snuggle against his back and rested his arm over his stomach. Isak couldn’t help but appreciate the warm body resting behind him; for once it was easy for him to drift off to sleep.

Isak woke up the next morning to Chris snoring softly beside him. He quietly removed himself from the bed and wondered into the kitchen. Isak figured that now that there were no expectations between them that Chris had no reason to rush off in the early hours of the morning.

An hour later Chris sleepily trudged into the kitchen, he placed himself into the seat next to Isak and tried to keep his eyes from closing again as he rested his head on his arm.  

“Good morning” Eskild sang as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he could see Isak’s head from the hallway but failed to notice Chris who was dozing on the table.

Chris jumped as he heard Eskild say good morning, it took every effort for Isak not to laugh as Chris had just saved himself from banging his head on the table when his arm flailed at the sounded of Eskild’s voice.

“Well hello there Christopher I see you stayed the night again” Eskild looked Chris up and down silently judging him.

“Yes Eskild we are trying to be just friends I guess” Isak looked at Eskild pleading with his eyes to make sure Eskild didn’t try and interrogate Chris at least not right now anyway.

“Okay…but if you hurt him Christopher, you’ll have me to answer to”

“I won’t hurt him, as he said we’re just friends” Chris smiled at Isak as he said it and Isak was glad that they were trying.

 

***

 

Every night for the next week Chris had showed up at Isak’s door just after 21:00, they watched films, played video games and every night they slept in the same bed just cuddled together. It was an easy friendship and they got along great now that there was no sex involved.

It seemed inevitable that something would change their dynamic sooner or later. Isak just didn’t realise it would be 2 days later.


	8. Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter in terms of plot but I hope you guys like it! :)  
> Thank-you for the comments and kudos! <3

It was Saturday morning and Isak was quietly listening to the rain hitting the window. Isak loved the rain; just listening to the cascading droplets of water had him helped with his insomnia over the years. It was something peaceful in the midst of his whirling brain. Today however it just made walking to Chris’ seem like a chore. Isak had received a text that morning asking if Isak wanted to come round and chill. It was unusual for Chris to invite him over to his house as usually they decided that the kollectiv was the easier option for them both. Isak couldn’t help but feel a little unnerved. Chris hadn’t stayed over last night for the first time in a week; he had gone to some party or something and obviously had been too drunk to come to Isak after the party had ended. He knew that they didn’t do well together especially when alcohol was involved.

Once Isak reached Chris’ house he was rather grouchy, but he decided it was probably just because he didn’t sleep very well the previous night. He was struggling to stay awake and the strong breeze wasn’t helping matters; he could feel the chill through the fabric of his hoodie and it was not helping his mood.

Isak pressed the buzzer on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. When Chris eventually opened the door Isak could tell from Chris’ face that there was something up. He wouldn’t look Isak in the eye and Isak didn’t really know what to expect.

“Hey you look tired, why don’t we go for a walk and we can get coffee on the way” Chris smiled slightly and shuffled past Isak leading him back out the door. He passed Isak a scarf he had been holding and Isak was thankful that he wouldn’t be shivering all the way to the coffee shop.

They walked in silence and Isak kept sneaking glances at Chris’ face, he looked like he was thinking too hard and kept his eyes on the pavement as they walked.

They reached the coffee shop and Isak found a table in the corner while Chris went and ordered for them both. Just behind Isak was a little notice board, he quickly examined it, there were notices for lost pets and other random signs but Isak found himself drawn to a small hand drawn comic strip that was also pinned to the board. He moved close to examine the comic strip more closely it told the story of a small stick man stoner with a snapback who thought the moon was made of cheese and how he wanted to find a way to make giant cheese toasties. It was really funny and Isak found that it was signed by some guy named Even. Before Isak could contemplate the comic any more Chris came back over and handed him his black coffee in a to-go cup.

The walked around aimlessly for a while until they reached a bench, they sat down sipping their coffee to keep warm.

Isak decided that he had had enough of Chris’ weird mood so he decided that now was the time to find out what exactly was on his mind.

“What’s up Chris, you don’t seem like your usual cocky self today?”

“Isak…it’s…there’s…well you know how I went to that party last night?” Chris was still looking at the floor as he said it; Isak was confused as to where the conversation was headed.

“Yeah…and?”

“Well while I was there I ended up running into someone I used to know…umm… we didn’t really get chance to talk properly at the party…but she messaged me this morning asking if I wanted to meet her for coffee” Chris paused briefly before continuing, he still wouldn’t look Isak in the eye.

“I want to be honest with you, I have been thinking about us. I know that we’re friends and I love hanging out with you…but I think I still have feelings for you. However I know that if I go meet up with this girl then I’m pretty sure that we’ll end up getting together”.

Isak couldn’t really comprehend what Chris was saying, he took a moment to consider his options. Yes he still did still have feelings for Chris. He knew it because every time they cuddled together or even just watched a movie together the butterflies in his stomach just wouldn’t dissipate. But that didn’t mean that he wanted to rush into a relationship, he knew that Chris was being honest with him and Isak genuinely appreciated that. Although Isak felt that he could end up losing Chris as a friend, just to try a relationship that could fail before it even starts, especially when they had been getting so close recently. He didn't want to risk it.

“Isak if you say you want to try this thing with us then I won’t go meet her…” Chris could see that Isak was taking some time to decide how best to put whatever he was going on in his brain into words.

Isak just stood there silently contemplating everything, what if he and Chris did give this relationship thing a try. Would he just get bored? Would he end up cheating on him with one of his random hook-ups? Isak couldn’t help from thinking all these things so he just said “I think you should go meet this girl and give it a chance. This doesn’t have to change our friendship okay; I don’t want to hold you back from having someone just in case we eventually do decide to get together. It’s not fair on either of us”

Chris didn’t expect that to be Isak’s answer but he wasn’t going to try and convince him otherwise. They sat on the bench for another half an hour and then decided to go back to Isak’s to chill together.

They watched a film together, got high, and chatted around random things. They both knew that they were avoiding the conversation they had before. It was decided that for now there was nothing more than friendship on the table.

Once Chris left, he said that it would be best if he stayed in his own bed for at least one night, Isak was thankful for that as he just needed some alone time right now. Isak lay on his bed and thought about everything Chris had said today, it didn’t take long for him to think maybe he made a mistake by letting Chris meet this girl but it was too late now and he’d just have to settle for Chris’ friendship.


	9. The calm before the storm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow burn. Please stick with me!  
> :)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Thank-you!

It had been a few weeks since Isak and Chris had agreed to be just friends. Chris had met up with the girl from the party, her name was Astrid. Just like Chris said, they ended up becoming an official couple a few days later.

Nothing much had changed between Chris and Isak. Chris spent a lot of time with his new girlfriend but almost every other night Chris still turned up at Isak’s house to just hang out and to sleep. They still slept in the same bed; in all honesty it was the only thing helping keep Isak’s insomnia at bay. Chris would wrap his arm tightly around Isak and they would drift off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

It could be misconstrued as something more than what it was by an outside observer but Isak understood that it was just a comfort thing. They both knew that Chris was dedicated to making his relationship with Astrid work. Isak couldn’t fault him, he seemed to be trying this whole monogamous relationship and Isak was proud that they were still friends after everything that had happened between them.

***

A month later Isak had been invited to Eva’s birthday party. He arrived early to help decorate for the party; he had felt guilty for bailing out on clean up duty after the last party so this was his penance. He enjoyed spending some time alone with Eva, they gossiped about people from university and Isak was trying hard to stop Eva from asking whether he found certain people of their friend group attractive.

After Eva had found out about Isak being gay, she had confessed that she already had her suspicions. Something to do with his idiot younger self not being able to hide his heart eyes when looking at Jonas one Christmas. However he and Eva had grew closer over the years especially after his high school crush on Jonas had all but become a memory. Eva had confronted him about a year ago, claiming that she understood why Isak did what he did when he was jealous but she was glad that he had stopped being such a bitch these days. Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes after she referred to him as being a bitch.

They reminisced over their high school days while trying to hang the banner in the hall way. It didn’t help that Isak towered over Eva and with her being so short it made the banner look rather lopsided. They eventually gave up and hoped that people would think it was quirky and not just about to fall down.

Once the place was finally deemed worthy by Eva they sat on the couch and watched some trashy T.V until the rest of the guys arrived.

 _Anything for the birthday girl_.

The party started to get crowded rather quickly and Isak was sat on the couch surrounded by Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi.

Isak couldn’t help but notice the moment when Chris walked through the door, he was just about to wave him over until he realised that Chris was leading a girl into the house. Their hands were intertwined and Chris had all of his attention concentrated on her. Isak had never met Astrid; he guessed that this was who the girl was. She was petite, blonde and she was gorgeous.

Isak knew that he and Chris were supposed to be friends. Fuck these days it felt like Isak spent almost all of his free time with Chris, but knowing that Chris was here with Astrid just made his gut wrench. The stab of jealousy Isak was feeling right now; it just got stronger every time he glanced over in their direction. He could see Chris tenderly cupping Astrid’s cheek as they leisurely kissed across the room.

After a while all Isak could do was get drunk. He did shots with the guys and drank some cheap fizzy wine with Eva. It didn’t matter what alcohol it was as long as it dulled this weird ache in his chest.

A few hours later Isak’s brain was pretty fuzzy, he figured now was the time to go home and hoped that he didn’t feel like crap in the morning. He was just about to leave when he remembered that he had forgotten his snapback downstairs. He was sure he had taken it off when Eva had kept knocking it off his head whilst trying to dance with him, they had been trying to find the right playlist for tonight but Eva had got distracted every time a certain song came on. He walked downstairs to Eva’s room, trying to keep his hands tightly on the handrail to make sure he didn’t fall down the stairs, which would just make his night even better (ugh).

He really hoped his snapback was down here, he was pretty sure that was where he left it, he couldn’t lose it. Even though it was Jonas’ he still loved that red snapback and damned if he was going to lose it at this stupid party.

The light was off in Eva’s room and he quietly groped around in the darkness for the light switch. He finally found it but unfortunately once he had flicked on the light it just illuminated his worst nightmare. Chris and Astrid were making out rather passionately on Eva’s bed. Isak was pretty sure that he was sporting a deer in headlights look right now but he could honestly care less. He wasn’t going to show how broken he truly felt. He simply walked over to the dresser where his snapback was lay and stated “just got to grab this sorry for interrupting I’ll um… leave you guys to it” and with that he hurried out the door. He was pretty sure that he saw Chris look at his with apologetic eyes but _fuck him!_ Isak knows that they were supposed to be just friends; he knows he shouldn’t be reacting like this but he couldn’t help it. Knowing that Chris had a girlfriend and seeing it were two completely different things. It was definitely time for him to find more beer instead of going home.

He walked into the living room just as people were starting to form a circle on the floor. It looked like they were about to start a game of Truth or Dare. He didn’t know why his friends kept playing stupid games but it might help take Isak’s mind off what he had just been subjected to. That was until he realised that both Chris and Astrid had followed him upstairs, they took their places in the circle on the floor and this time Isak hoped he didn’t embarrass himself.

It was Eva’s turn first and she chose dare, Jonas was the one to her left so he got to choose the dare.

“Eva, hop on one leg in the middle of the circle for 2 minutes whilst singing happy birthday to yourself” Eva got through her dare and only almost fell over twice, she was definitely too drunk for any more coordinated routine’s.

It was Eva’s turn to pick someone so she obviously chose Isak; she had noticed that ever since Chris had entered the party Isak had become quieter. Eva was going to change that. Isak chose dare so he could get this over with, he was not choosing truth when Eva was picking the question he knew that would be a bad idea. He had no idea that Eva was banking on Isak choosing dare.

As soon as the word ‘dare’ left Isak mouth Eva all but shouted “I dare you to kiss Jonas, it has to be at least 5 seconds with tongue!” Isak’s mouth hung open, he was pretty sure Eva was playing out Isak’s 17 year old self’s fantasy. She looked at Isak and winked.

Isak looked at Jonas who just rolled his eyes and said “fuck it”. They moved into the centre of the circle, Isak leaned into Jonas and they started to kiss. They kissed slowly and Isak gently stroked his tongue over Jonas’. After their 5 seconds were up they pulled away and looked at each other. Without hesitating they simultaneously shouted “NO HOMO”. They both fell into a fit of giggles and Isak now knew that he and Jonas were always going to be best friends and that his former crush was definitely nothing more than a passing thought. He couldn’t imagine ever doing that again; he guessed that was a good thing. He looked over at Chris just before he went to take his place back in the circle, and Chris looked angry, his hands were curled into fists at the side of his body and his mouth was twisted into a grimace.

_Ha it looked like Isak wasn’t the only one that was jealous tonight!_

The game continued and some of the truths were weird to say the least. Magnus had admitted that he had never been down on a girl or that it was even a thing, and Jonas had revealed he still had feelings for Eva. There was definitely tension all around the room.

By the end of the night Isak could barely stand, he figured that the cold air would sober him up a little so he thought it would be a good idea to walk home. Jonas was staying the night at Isak’s so they walked home in comfortable silence until Jonas said “Did you see the look on Chris’ face when you kissed me”. Isak laughed but didn’t answer he really didn’t want to think about how his feeling for Chris were bubbling up to the surface again.

Once they reached Isak’s bed they both fell asleep within seconds, they were each taking up different sides of the bed and stayed that way until morning.

The next night Chris had come over, they chilled out together ignored the giant elephant in the room. Isak just wanted to ignore what had happened last night and for things to go back to normal. There was no use dwelling on what could have been. Chris seemed happy with Astrid. That was all Isak needed to know. Chris stayed the night again and when they both eventually drifted off to sleep, Isak knew that Chris would undoubtedly end up spooning him in his sleep. He needed to get it into his head that this was the only part of Chris he was going to get and he needed to accept that.


	10. Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thankyou so much for the kudos and the comments they mean so much to me :)   
> This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter! But I hope you like it, it's the longest chapter I have written so far.   
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> The next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow!

Isak woke up blearily, he looked at the clock and realised that it was only 06:20, he turned to the other side of the bed to see Chris still curled up beside him. Isak took a few minutes just to study Chris. It had been a month since the party, and he and Chris were still going through the same routine. Isak wished that he could find someone just like Chris had, however this was definitely a weird thought considering that would mean he would no longer have Chris in his bed most nights. Isak couldn’t help but wonder whether Astrid knew that Chris spent a few nights a week snuggled up against Isak’s back, making sure his insomnia didn’t get too bad, and when it did they would lay awake watching films together until Isak’s eyes grew too tired to concentrate. Isak wondered if Chris had even told Astrid that they had history together or whether Isak was just another one of Chris friends that she had never officially met ( _apart from that horrendous incident at Eva’s party_ ).

Isak couldn’t get back to sleep so he decided he might as well find a film to watch in the living room. Today he was supposed to be going on a trip with the guys. It had been a while since they could actually plan something together so they decided they were going to visit the theme park TusenFryd, Isak was excited but he was definitely not going to be sat next to Magnus on any of the rides. Magnus was definitely a puking risk and he would not end up with throw up on him for an entire day. Not sober anyway.

Isak walked into his room quietly, he was trying to be quiet when putting his jeans on but he got his foot caught in the leg of his jeans and face planted the floor. Chris woke with a start and noticed Isak holding his nose whilst writhing around on the floor with one leg in his jeans. Isak looked at Chris daring him to comment on his situation but instead Chris burst into hysterics.

“Isak you look so adorable but I’m pretty sure that you’re supposed to wear them with both legs inside”

“Ha fucking ha, now are you going to help me, my foot is stuck”. Isak pouted as he tried to sit up on the floor he couldn’t believe that Chris was still lay on the bed just laughing at him, _arsehole_.

Chris wondered over to where Isak was sat on the floor, he pulled Isak up by his arms and got his foot untangled from the leg of his jeans. It was this moment that Chris realised just how close his face was to Isak’s crotch, it was encased in tight black boxers and he nearly fell backwards himself trying to ignore the urge to lean forward…

“Um…next time try not to break your neck when getting dressed” Chris awkwardly stood up and Isak noticed that his cheeks were flushed. Chris caressed Isak’s cheek as he spoke; he looked into Isak’s eyes and could see the green sparkle in the light that was now streaming in through the open curtains. Chris edged forward slightly and his nose was almost touching Isak’s, Isak could feel Chris’ breath against lips if he moved just an inch closer their mouths would be touching. Isak’s was holding his breath as they seemed to stay like that for an eternity.

Isak’s phone starting ringing and it was like he and Chris jumped to opposite sides of the room, the tension between them had snapped like a rubber band. Chris left the room presumably to go to the bathroom while Isak tried searching for his phone underneath his pillows.

Isak finally found his phone and saw Jonas’ name flashing across the screen, he answered the call with a sigh.

“Hey Jonas, what’s up?”

“Iss, you ready? We’re going to come and get you in about half an hour, Madhi is driving; his mum let him borrow the car”

“Yeah I’m almost ready, just got to let Chris out and then finish getting ready”

“Are you serious? He stayed again last night?”

“Yes Jonas, I know…”

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself…he has a girlfriend”

“I know…we’re just friends” Isak felt a pang of shame at that sentence, he knew he and Chris were supposed to be just friends but Isak couldn’t help wanting more, and Jonas knew that he was just setting himself up for heartbreak again. He knew this because Jonas had given him the lecture at least 20 times by now.

“Okay Iss. Just be careful okay. We’ll be there soon and then you get to sit next to Magnus on the rides!”

“Jonas that’s not …” before Isak had chance to say “fair” the line went dead, he was definitely going to argue his case when he got in the car!

When Chris entered the room Isak launched Chris’ jeans at his head, Chris smoothly caught them before they collided with his face. Isak giggled before Chris tackled Isak to the bed and started tickling him.

“Stop, stop. I have to get ready; the guys are going to be here soon”

“Ahh so that’s why you’re kicking me out so soon, I guess you don’t want me to run into Jonas”.

“It’s not that… Okay maybe it is that, I can’t be bothered with you two giving each other death stares in my kitchen again”

They both lay on the bed next to each other; Chris took one last look at Isak before he moved off the bed and started pulling on his jeans.

“Okay well I hope you guys have fun, I know you’ll wish I was there” Chris winked at Isak as he did up the zipper on his jeans.

“I sincerely doubt that, so shoo!”

“I’m going, give me a text when you get back tonight. I’m with Astrid today so I’ll try to reply if I get chance”.

“Yeah I’ll text. If I remember”

Chris looked hurt at that, but Isak didn’t care, every time Astrid’s name was mentioned his entire mood soured. Isak wished that he and Chris could just stay in this bubble, but eventually that bubble had to burst.

Isak walked Chris to the door and hugged him goodbye. He knew that Chris would probably be here again tomorrow. Whether that was a good or bad thing was yet to be decided but for now Isak was going to enjoy the day with the guys.

Isak could hear the car beeping from outside. He grabbed his coat from off the chair and placed his superman snapback on his head, he couldn’t be bothered trying to tame the tangle of curls on his head. So snap back it was.

Isak jogged up to the car and noticed that Magnus was sat in the front seat playing with the radio, he looked at Madhi who said “he called shotgun first” and with that Isak squashed himself into the back seat with Jonas while trying to contain his limbs.

During the car journey every so often Isak would try and stretch his legs which would end up with Magnus yelping in pain as Isak knees dug into his back. Isak poked his head through the centre of the car so he could look Magnus in the eye while saying “well you will call shotgun when you know I’m the tallest”.

Magnus quickly replied with “you’re going to regret that when we’re sat next to each other on Speed Monster and I’ve ate my weight in hot dogs and cotton candy”

Isak quickly retreated to his position in the back with a sigh. He was definitely going to have to buy a rain mac just in case because there was no way that Magnus wouldn’t be impersonating the exorcist today. Ugh.

After the half hour drive, the guys finally reached the entrance to the park. They all argued about where the best place to start was but eventually Madhi won that debate when he decided that they all needed breakfast. They headed over to the nearest waffle stand and pretty much inhaled them before heading out into the park. The all agreed that they needed to go on all the rides at least once today.

It had been 4 hours and they had been on quite a few of the rides already. They had chosen a Wednesday to visit the park, and as it was nearly the end of the season, it was pretty chilly outside and that meant that the park was pretty quiet. The lines had moved quickly so that meant that they would hopefully fulfil their dreams of getting on every ride before returning home. Isak loved the thrill of the rides, the adrenaline rush he got out of rollercoasters that made him feel like he was freefalling. He couldn’t remember a day in the past few months where he’d had so much fun. It was definitely what they all needed. Although Isak was starting to feel quite queasy, they hadn’t stopped running around, trying to find new rides to go on, they had all laughed at the faces that they had pulled on each of the ride photographs. Isak would never admit it but when the guys had all gone for a toilet break he’d gone back to the booth and purchased the last ride photograph, he wanted a souvenir from today and it was honestly the best photo of all time. Jonas was sticking his tongue out at the camera, Magnus was holding his hand over his mouth trying not to throw up and Mahdi had his hands in the air. Isak however had a massive smile on his face. It was perfect.

The guys established that it was time for a well needed rest. They bought hot dogs from the closest vendor and headed over to Nightmare. It was going to be like being inside a horror movie. The guys left Nightmare practically buzzing, it had been a terrifying experience and to make it even better Magnus had screamed at the top of his lungs during one scene. They had all been in stitches. Then they were off again swarming to the rest of rides with refilled excitement.

It was 18:00 before the guys figured it was almost time to leave. The last ride they wanted to go on was like an adult version of the tea-cups but instead of being shaped like tea-cups it was actually sombreros. They made a bet between themselves that whoever threw up first had to take the first shot of tequila when they got home ( _because sombreros obviously_ ). It was clear that each of them thought it would be Magnus because miraculously he had lasted the whole day without doing so, but once they were on the ride Isak watched the centre of the sombrero spin at a dizzying speed. When the ride finished he haphazardly swayed/ran to the nearest bin before emptying the contents of his stomach. The guys wondered over pointing and laughing but he knew that the tequila he would be drinking later will take the lingering bitter taste from his mouth.

The boys clambered into the car and returned home to the kollectiv, during the journey home they had realised that they didn’t want the day to be over just yet, so they stopped at the shop and picked up enough alcohol to last them and decided to make a night of it.

When they entered the flat Isak called out to see if anyone else was home, turns out everyone was actually out for once so they hopefully had the flat to themselves all night.

Before they started opening the beers, Isak wondered over to Jonas.

“Jonas, it’s been a really good day today, but do you mind if I invite Chris over tonight? I think maybe it’s time you guys all got along again” Isak had been thinking about it on the journey home, he really wanted all his friends to get along and maybe if he and Chris didn’t have to hang out alone all the time maybe his feeling for Chris may just disappear.

“Okay, but I can’t promise I won’t kick his ass if he does something stupid”

“Ha okay but don’t expect me to get in the middle of you two if you do, I’d pay to watch that it’d be hilarious”

“I am not for your viewing pleasure Iss. There is no way Chris and I are wrestling just for you to get your thrills”

“Ew I think that image is burned into my brain now. Thanks”

“Ha you love it” and with that statement Jonas sauntered off to the kitchen to find the bottle opener, leaving Isak stood there with a huge grin on his face.

Isak took his phone out and texted Chris: _Halla I know you’re busy with Astrid today but the guys and I are having an impromptu party at my place if you wanna come._

Isak wanted to put alone at the end of the text but he refrained, he couldn’t really stop Chris from bringing her, she was his girlfriend after all, but he would still rather it was just the guys.

After only a few seconds Isak felt his phone buzz in his hands

Chris: I’ll be there in an hour (;


	11. Overprotective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other chapter as promised!  
> This one is only short, but the next chapter should be interesting (; 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!   
> I'd love to know if you guys are enjoying the story! (:

Isak felt anxious at having Chris hang out with the guys, he knew that the guys were just trying to protect Isak from getting hurt but Isak knew that Chris would never intentionally hurt him. Isak hoped that tonight would finally bring them all together; Jonas was his best friend but Chris had become almost as close over the past few months.

Jonas came back from the kitchen and snapped Isak out of his thoughts. Isak was in awe when he saw what Jonas held in his hands, it was two shots of tequila including salt and lime.

“Come on Is, you lost the bet, but because I’m a wonderful best friend I’m going to do the shot with you”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“A few times yeah, now come on the party can’t start until you do your loser shot”.

Isak and Jonas placed themselves on the couch, Madhi and Magnus had already spread themselves out on the floor.

“On the count of three”

“One”

“Two”

“THREE”

Isak licked the salt from his hand, necked back the shot and let the alcohol burn his throat, he bit the lime and relished in the sourness that extinguished the burn from the tequila.

From there the drinking progressed rapidly, it had been only an hour since the first shot and Isak could feel the alcohol making his head feel slightly floaty and his face tingly.

***

Jonas and Isak were stood at opposite ends of the couch while Madhi and Magnus were stood spaced out on the floor away from the coffee table. They each had a bottle of beer and a shot of their choosing next to them, they were waiting for someone to shout sniper. The aim of the game was to get down in a sitting of lying position first. Whoever lost had to down both drinks.

They had been playing this for a while and Isak couldn’t remember whose turn it was…

“SNIPER” Magnus practically yelled just as he started to make his way to the floor, Isak threw himself face first onto the couch, as it turns out Jonas had the same idea and so the both ended up in a tangled heap on top of each other. Madhi was too busy laughing at them all to get a chance to make it to the floor. He realised that he had been last and down his shot and beer consecutively. Isak and Jonas were trying to untangle themselves from the couch without kicking each other in the face, just as this was happening Isak heard the front door open and saw Chris walk in.

“Well I didn’t realise that it was that kind of party, you two look cosy”

“I didn’t know that you didn’t even have to knock anymore Christopher” Jonas was shooting daggers at Chris with his eyes, but when he turned to look at Isak he relented and sighed in defeat.

“Okay truce?” Jonas looked at Chris waiting for him to reply.

“Truce” Chris walked over to Jonas and shook his hand.

Magnus took this moment to diffuse the tension by pulling Chris into a half hug before resuming his position on the floor.

Chris positioned himself in between Isak and Jonas on the sofa. Isak helpfully suggested it was time for more shots, mostly to help diffuse the tension even more, but also to stop him from noticing how much it affected him whenever his leg would brush against Chris’.

A few hours later the entire house was buzzed, and he was pretty sure that Jonas had gone through half a bottle of vodka on his own. This may be the reason why Jonas and Chris were having a rather comical heated discussion on politics or capitalism or some other hipster bullshit that Jonas loved to talk about. Either way Isak was happy that they seemed to be getting along; every now and then he would hear Chris or Jonas laugh and he guessed that tonight could be called a success.

By the time 02:00 rolled around everyone apart from Isak was asleep. Madhi had passed out next to the coffee table; he was using his sweater as a pillow. Magnus was sprawled out on the chair, his legs were hanging off one side and his head was in a rather awkward position on the other side. Isak knew that Magnus was definitely waking up with a sore neck tomorrow. Chris was half asleep on the sofa, Isak found it rather cute that his head was resting on Jonas’ shoulder. Jonas’ eyes kept fluttering closed and Isak knew it would only be a few more minutes until he finally fell asleep.

Isak was sat cross-legged on the floor, even though he was rather drunk, his insomnia was not doing him any favours tonight. He just didn’t feel tired. Isak tip-toed into the kitchen and made himself some water with ice. He couldn’t help but feel rather chilly so he decided he would go in search of his hoodie. Isak was pretty sure he had taken it off in his room just after they had got home from the theme park.

Isak sneaked away to his bedroom, he placed his glass on the floor, and the ice cubes made a clinking sound on the side of the glass as he set it down. He found his hoodie on his bed and slipped it over his head; he was about to head back into the living room just in case any of the guys decided to wake up. Chris appeared in the doorway just as Isak was about to make his way back.

“Hey thanks for coming tonight, I’m glad you and Jonas didn’t end up killing each other” Isak leaned over to hug Chris and due to Isak’s inebriated state he decided it was a good idea to lean in and kiss Chris on the cheek but…


	12. Fire and Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) This is only a short chapter.  
> Thankyou for those who endured the short cliffhanger. It only lasted 12 hours! :)  
> I am placing a warning here saying it's pure smut! So if you don't want to read it then i'd suggest skipping this chapter all together. 
> 
> Thankyou!  
> Again Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> I can't believe how many people have commented it's amazing and 100 kudos wow!.

But… As Isak leaned in Chris turned his head to reply to Isak and that ended in Isak accidentally grazing his lips on Chris’. For a split second nothing happened, the world seemed to stand still on its axis; that is until Chris reacted. Chris pushed Isak up against the wall and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Isak didn’t know how it had happened but he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop now. He didn’t think he could even if he wanted to. They were like magnets drawn to each other. Even though Isak was a few inches taller than Chris he easily wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist and was suspended against the wall as they crushed their mouths together.  
They were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths, the last few months of pent up tension seemed to have finally got to them both and every time either one of them came back up for air they instantly were drawn back to each other. Teasing. Wanting. Chris was holding onto Isak, and was placing kisses along Isak’s jaw and down his neck. Isak needed this. He didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t want the reality of what was happening to come back to them.  
Chris walked Isak back towards the bed and lowered him down as gently as he could in the moment. Isak couldn’t stop touching him. He allowed Chris to position himself on his back on the bed and Isak was on him again. He couldn’t stop touching Chris. Isak relished in the feeling of the harness of Chris’ muscles underneath his shirt. Isak couldn’t get enough of sparks igniting the blood in his veins, his entire body was throbbing with lust, and he needed to feel like Chris wanted him just as much as he did.  
They kissed tenderly briefly pausing while Isak slipped Chris’ shirt over his head. Isak quickly followed haphazardly removing everything apart from his boxers. He carefully removed Chris’ pants, whilst trailing kisses along high thighs. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Isak’s mind. Isak needed Chris moaning and writhing underneath him, needed to see how wrecked Chris became when they touched for the first time after so long.  
Isak found his glass that he had placed down next to the bed only moments ago and took a sip. Chris was watching Isak intently, he could see his pupils were blown wide and Chris moved forward trying to get them close again. Instead Isak was holding an ice cube on his tongue and moved to straddle Chris’ naked body. He wanted to tease Chris. Show him how much he had missed this fire inside his belly.  
Isak slowly licked down Chris’ body holding the ice cube between his teeth and tongue as he torturously dragged it along Chris’ chest and over his nipple. Isak sucked on the hard nub and rolled the ice cube around with his tongue. Chris was moaning and trembling beneath him. The noises Chris was making made Isak’ cock jump. He could feel himself straining against the fabric of his boxers. He continued down Chris’ body stopping at his hips and licking in small patterns along his hip bone. Isak then followed the small patch of hair from Chris belly button and continued lower.  
The ice was melting, leaving small drops and trails over Chris’ body. He was gleaming in the darkness. His entire body was flushed and goose bumps were prickling Chris’ skin wherever Isak moved the ice cube. Isak stopped at Chris' hard dick and it was standing to attention against his belly. Isak could see the pre-come leaking from the tip. Isak placed the ice cube along with his tongue again the head and Chris gasped at the sensation. Isak smirked at Chris wanting to hear him make that sound again. He swallowed the remnants of the ice cube and took the length of Chris’ dick into his mouth. He licked and sucked like it was the most tantalising lollypop.  
Isak could feel Chris grow harder in his mouth, and hear Chris’ breath coming in slow pants from above him. Isak cast his eyes towards Chris’ face and could see his mouth was half open and his head was thrown back into the pillows. Isak slowly began bobbing his head again and used both his hands and mouth with agonising expertise.  
Seconds later Chris moaned a garbled “Isak I…I’m…gonnaa…oh…ohh..” Isak swirled his tongue over the head and took the entire length into his throat. He had just enough time to pull off a little before Chris was shooting down the back of Isak’s throat. Isak swallowed and sucked slowly whilst Chris rode out his orgasm to completion.  
Once Chris came down from his post-climatic high he lunged for Isak’s mouth again and whispered “my turn” before removing Isak’s boxers and flinging them across the room.


	13. The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:   
> Hope you guys are sticking with me!   
> I promise the mysterious E will be making an appearance soon!  
> Let me know what you guys think of the story so far! I love the comments people are leaving. It's amazing that so many people are enjoying this story, i'm so happy that my first attempt at writing is being so well received.   
> You guys definitely make my day! :)

Isak woke up to the sun light streaming through his blue curtains. Isak groaned at the prospect of having to remove his aching limbs from the comfort of his bed. He and Chris had explored each other’s bodies for hours, they couldn’t stop touching each other, and the desire between them didn’t seem to dissipate until they were both spent (at least 3 times). It had been about five in the morning when the both eventually drifted off to sleep.

The thoughts of last night had momentarily distracted him, he now realised that Chris wasn’t in the room. Isak pondered the fact that usually Chris was never awake before him. Isak almost always slept well into the afternoon when he wasn’t in university, this was probably due to the fact he had to battle with his insomnia each night so when he finally got to sleep, he enjoyed it too much to wake up early. Chris was the same; however Chris’ excuse was that he just loved to sleep.

 Isak couldn’t believe that Chris had left after they had been intimate again. He sighed and rummaged around for his phone underneath the pillows. He thought that maybe Chris had text him this time with at least some sort of explanation as to why he had just split again.

Isak looked at the screen with astonishment and saw that Chris had actually texted him:

Chris: Hey pretty boy (; I know you’re probably having a panic attack at the fact you woke up without me next to you again. I promise I didn’t just leave you; I had a few things I had to figure out. I will be back later. Also can’t stop thinking about last night. x

Isak sat there smiling to himself. He couldn’t believe that he had doubted Chris. After all last night had been amazing. Isak’s stomach grumbled he forgot that he hadn’t eaten anything last night before they had started drinking. He wandered into the kitchen to see if he could raid anything from any of his housemates’ cupboards and that’s when he realised that he had completely forgotten that the boys had stayed over last night. Another thought popped into his head, he couldn’t remember if Chris had closed the door to his bedroom last night. _Oh fuck_.

Isak crept into the living room and saw that the boys were still in almost the exact same positions as he had left them last night, except Jonas has gone from sitting up to lying across the couch. He guessed that Jonas had seen Chris was no longer sharing the couch with him and positioned himself into a comfier position.

The guys woke up about half an hour later; Isak was playing video games on his phone whilst waiting for them to get up.

“Isak bro, please go make some coffee, my mouth feels like I swallowed cotton balls” Madhi complained as he sat up on the floor.

“Okay man, I’ll be back in sec”

Isak returned with four cups of coffee and handed them to each of the boys, they were all sleepily gazing at the television, which was playing some old re-runs of Tom and Jerry.

Magnus was the first to speak, Isak had thought that they had all been too drunk to have heard any of his and Chris’ escapades last night but apparently he was very wrong.

“Oh my god Isak, I can’t believe how loud you guys were last night. Is there any chance that you can show me on a teddy bear exactly where and how you made Chris moan like that? I’d love for a girl to moan like that for me!” Isak groaned in embarrassment, there was no way he was giving Magnus any details about his sex life. Especially not when Magnus had asked some seriously personal questions over the years, including who was the girl and who was the guy in a gay relationship.

Jonas giggled “Yeah man, fucking hell I didn’t realise you were so loud in the bedroom. Next time you should really learn how to close the door. I know Chris and I called a truce last night but I hope I never have to hear him make those sounds again”.

Isak could feel himself blushing, he was used to the guys ribbing him about his love life, he was more embarrassed about the fact he was becoming slightly aroused at being reminded of last night’s events.

“No Mags I will not give you any tips, as I keep telling you that’s what google is for!”

“I didn’t hear anything” Madhi said whilst coming to sit down next to Isak and Jonas on the couch.

“”Madhi, that is because you could sleep through the apocalypse”.

Once the guys had stopped moaning that Isak was the only one of them getting laid, they quietly drank their coffee in silence and finished watching the cartoons. Each of them were trying to get rid of their hangovers by trying to do as little as possible and were content in just sitting around chilling for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

That evening a knock sounded at the door, Isak opened the door to find Chris stood before him; he looked as handsome as ever. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and his black hoodie. He had his hood up over his head and was nonchalantly leaning against the door frame.

“Hey”

“Hey, I just wanted to say something before I come in”

“Okay…that sounds ominous” Isak could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he didn’t know if Chris was going to tell him that last night was a mistake.

“No Isak, I know what you’re thinking, last night was perfect okay” Chris reached out to take Isak’s hand and slowly rubbed his thumb across the top of Isak’s fingers.

“I broke up with Astrid today, that’s where I disappeared off to this morning, I couldn’t keep stringing her along especially when…well…I’m in love with you Isak”. Isak’s breath hitched, he definitely wasn’t expecting that. He leaned forward and hugged Chris tightly before whispering into his ear “that’s good because I love you too”.

Chris pressed a chaste kiss on Isak’s lips before passing Isak into the flat.

“Come on, you need to get ready, I’m going to take you out. I’m going to take you on our first official date as my boyfriend. That is if you want to be? My boyfriend I mean”. Chris couldn’t take his eyes off Isak waiting for his response.

“Of course I do, I suppose I best go get dressed then”.


	14. The first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is i'm sorry for the next few chapters! :)   
> But I hope you all enjoy them.

Isak was rather nervous when they left the confines of the kollectiv. He honestly didn’t know what to expect when Chris had said he was taking him on a date. He didn’t even know that Chris did dates, or romance, or anything conventionally sappy. However Chris had just admitted that he loved him so that was even more unnerving. Isak couldn’t help but think that maybe Chris had been taken over by aliens. It would make more sense than what was happening right now.

They reached Chris’ car which was parked around the corner from the flat. Isak had temporarily forgotten how flashy and arrogant Chris was, he always seemed completely different whenever they were together; and now that they were officially boyfriends he couldn’t seem to compare his Chris to the Chris that everyone else seemed to imagine whenever they heard his name. It was always Penetrator Chris the fuck boy of Hartvig Nissen. Obviously things had changed since high school and Isak was definitely happy about that.

“So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise, I can’t promise tonight will be romantic but I know it’ll fun” Chris turned to wink at Isak and then returned his eyes to the road.

They had only been driving for about five minutes before coming to a stop outside a small pub. Once inside Isak noticed that it was actually a pool hall with a bar. Like Chris said it wasn’t romantic but it was definitely Chris’ style and it’s not like Isak liked romance anyway.

Isak watched Chris walk over to the bar and order them some drinks, he couldn’t help but ogle the way Chris walked in those jeans. Isak could certainly get used to be able to this without feeling guilty. They walked over to one of the tables that were free and Chris racked up the balls.

It had been a while since Isak had played pool, he and the boys used to hang out at the skate park rather than in pool halls but every now and again when it got too cold outside they’d find somewhere to chill out and sometimes that ended up being a pool hall.

Chris however didn’t know that Isak had played quite a bit before, and Isak was rather confident that he had a little skill and was able to fluke quite a few balls into the pockets. Every so often Isak would see Chris watching him when he was taking his shot, and he’d have this weird little proud smile plastered across his face; Isak had to admit it was adorable.

They played pool for most of the night and every so often Chris would run his hand soothingly up and down Isak’s spine. Chris even stole a few kisses in-between frames. Chris was right tonight definitely wasn’t a normal date but Isak admitted to himself that it was one the best dates he had ever been on. They were having such a good time together and Isak found that they didn’t have to try hard to fill the silences; this relationship thing just seemed to come naturally to them both. They did the same things that they would normally do with each other with the exception that now Isak would cuddle into Chris’ side and kiss him whenever he felt like it. It was perfect.

A few hours later he and Chris eventually left the pub and returned home.

“Thank you for tonight, it was definitely a you date”, Chris looked at Isak quizzically before pulling Isak into a hug. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I just want you to know that I want to try hard to make this work between us”. Isak kissed him passionately before suggesting that they try and get some sleep.  Their usual routine of sleeping in bed together had changed dramatically since two nights ago. Instead of Chris being curled against Isak’s back, Isak now lay on Chris’ chest while he ran his fingers through his mess of curls. They fell asleep like that, with Isak listening to Chris’ heart beat in his chest.

 

 

Isak and Chris had been together for a week and in Isak’s mind everything seemed to be working well between them; they couldn’t seem to take their hands off each other. Isak had listened to Eskild complain about the noise during the early hours of the morning at breakfast at least 3 times this past week. Isak just couldn’t find it in himself to care.

It was 18:00 and Chris and Isak were sat cuddling on the couch trying to watch a random horror film they had found on Netflix. It was a rather cold night and Isak had commandeered Chris’ black hoodie that he had been wearing the other day, he decided that it suited him better, and it helped that it also smelled like Chris so Isak was adamant that he was not giving it back.

Half way through the film Isak heard Chris’ phone bleep, letting him know that he had received a new text. Chris face dropped as he read it.

“Hey I’m going to have to go home for an hour, Astrid is coming to pick up her stuff and I want to make sure doesn’t leave anything behind then I don’t have to see her for a while”

“Oh okay… um do you want me to come with you?”

“No it’s fine I won’t be too long, I’ll be back soon I promise” Chris smiled at Isak and gave him a quick kiss before leaving through the front door.

Chris returned three hours later and for some reason Isak had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It seemed like Chris had showered while he was home, his hair was wet and he had changed his clothes. Isak could tell that Chris was being distant, Isak had paused the film when Chris had left and they had resumed it when Chris had returned. Unlike before they were now both sat on opposite ends of the couch and there was an unknown tension between them.

Isak was scrolling through his contacts in the hopes of finding something to do, Chris had been really quiet and they were just sat there not even concentrating on the TV. Isak was going to text Jonas and ask him for some advice as to why Chris might be acting weird but he really didn’t want Jonas to lecture him or just to suggest talking to Chris because that really didn’t seem like an easy option right now. So as Isak was looking through his contacts and he came across the number for E, he realised that he had never actually texted that guy thank you so he figured now was as best a time as any.

Isak: Hey I don’t know if you remember me but a few months ago you left a note with your number on. I was asleep in a bathtub. I just wanted to thank you for that night and being so kind. I didn’t have a hangover the day after so I was definitely grateful! (: That’s all I wanted to say really but thankyou again!

Isak sent the text and looked up from the screen to see that the credits of the film had begun to play on the television. He looked over at where Chris was sat on the couch, he was just about to suggest that maybe they should go to bed, but before he even had chance Chris began to speak.

“Um… I think I’m going to go home tonight, it’s probably best if we don’t spend every night together” Chris kissed Isak on the cheek before he practically sprinted out the front door without so much as a proper goodbye.

Isak felt defeated, he really didn’t know what he had done to make Chris become so distant in the space of a few hours. So instead of dwelling on it, Isak made his way to his bedroom in the hopes of going to sleep, he kept Chris’ hoodie wrapped around him the entire night to keep him warm. It seemed that both Chris and E had blown him off tonight seen as though he also hadn’t received a reply from his mysterious stranger since he had sent that text.


	15. I guess a leopard can't change it's spots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ):
> 
> Please let me know if you guys have any comments on these chapters! :)  
> Thank you for the Kudos on the previous chapters. I can't believe how many people have actually read this!  
> x

 

The next morning Isak awoke, he instantly grabbed his phone from his bedside table, in the hopes that Chris had text him with any form of explanation for last night. Instead Isak found that he had two text messages, one from E and one from an unknown number.

He decided to read the message that was from the unknown number first, he thought it would just be nothing but instead it was everything.

Unknown: Hi Isak, its Astrid. I know this is an awful way to tell you, but something happened between Chris and me last night. I just wanted you to know. I’m sorry. I really am.

Isak didn’t know what to do, he felt like screaming into his pillow. He didn’t know what to do with this information. He couldn’t be too angry, because to be honest that’s exactly what had happened between him and Chris. Chris had cheated on Astrid with Isak, but then Chris had come to Isak and told him that he wanted this to work. He’d told him that he loved him. Isak felt like his world was crumbling around him. What was he supposed to do now?

Isak decided that he needed to know exactly what had happened between Astrid and Chris, so before he could hesitate a second longer he pressed the call button and waited for someone to answer.

“Hello”

“Astrid, its Isak, please don’t hang up. I only want to talk”.

“Okay…um…I know you want to talk about the text I sent you, what do you want to know?”

“I want to know what happened between you and Chris”.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds before Astrid finally replied

“We kissed”

“Please don’t lie to me, I can tell that there’s something that you’re not telling me”

“I’m sorry… um…we…well we slept together. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I love him. Just like you do”

Isak took a few calming breaths before he responded. He didn’t even know what he was supposed to say to that. It looks like Chris really was a fuck boy after all. He’d slept with her and then come back to him like nothing had happened. He didn’t even have the guts to tell him himself.

“Isak are you still there?”

“Yeah…I’m here. Sorry I was just thinking that’s all”

“I don’t know if you want to but maybe…maybe we could meet up and talk about everything?”

“Yeah okay”

“Do you want to grab coffee somewhere or something?”

“I don’t know, maybe you can come here? I’ll text you the address and then we’ll be able to talk in private”

“Okay…text me the address and I’ll be there soon. I’m so sorry again Isak. It really did just happen”.

“Okay. Bye.” Isak hung up the phone before the the tears started streaming down his face. He quickly texted Astrid the address before tossing his phone on the bed and decided to get in the shower. When he was in the shower the tears kept coming, he could see the droplets mixing with the water, being washed away down the drain. When he finally got dressed, he was about to pick up the hoodie he had left lying on the floor but instead he kicked it under the bed and waited for Astrid to turn up.

When Astrid arrived he opened the door to see her stood there looking lost. She looked up at Isak and before entering the flat she gave him a half hug and Isak motioned for her to sit on the couch so they could talk.

They talked for over two hours; Isak pushed Astrid to give him all the details of what had happened between her and Chris. She finally relented and gave Isak information that he really didn’t want to hear. Unfortunately Isak also ended up revealing that Chris had cheated on her as well.

Astrid kept trying to hold Isak’s hand, he guessed it was a way to comfort them both but Isak really wasn’t comfortable. He didn’t understand what was going on his own head, and he didn’t think that he could be there for her like she thought he could be.

They continued to talk about how maybe Chris was just using them both, Isak didn’t really believe that, but it made him feel better if he somehow accept that as being the truth. They both agreed that they needed to cut Chris out of their lives for a while and that’s how Isak came up with a plan of action.

He texted Chris to come round, he felt sick at trying to text something that wasn’t full of hurt and anger, but he didn’t think Chris would come round if he knew that Isak knew what had happened the previous night.

When Chris knocked on the door, Isak opened it and Chris leaned forward to give Isak a kiss, he stopped mid-way when he realised who was sat in the living room just behind Isak’s head.

“Just in case you didn’t realise, this means we are definitely over!”

Chris looked shaken. Isak guessed that it was the fact he had been caught out, or maybe it was because he could potentially lose both Isak and Astrid. They all talked for a while, mainly blaming Chris for his inability to be faithful and keep his dick in his pants.

Suddenly Chris decided that he couldn’t listen to anymore “I’ve had enough. I’m going to go. I just don’t know what I can say to you both. I’m sorry". He left without another word and Isak really just wanted to go bury his head under his pillow and pretend that today had never happened.

Isak let Astrid out after they had made plans to go to the cinema the next day. He supposed that maybe it would be nice to try and get along with her. They could try and figure out where they had both went wrong when it came to Chris.

Isak turned his phone off, he didn’t want any more reminders of the outside world; and with that he went a locked himself in his bedroom to sulk.


	16. E-volution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! (:  
> I'm sorry for sinking the ship but it's not over just yet! ((: haha!  
> ♡

Sometime during the night Isak heard his door creak open. The mattresses dipped as the person came to lie on the bed beside him, whoever it was started to rub gentle patterns on Isak’s back. After a while Noora spoke “I hope it’s okay that I’m in here, I came to check on you after Chris text me and told me what happened” Isak sighed and turned to face Noora. He knew that both she and Eskild sometimes treated him more like their child rather than their housemate, most of the time Isak found it irritating; but in the moments like these he appreciated it more than he would ever let on. Isak curled himself up against Noora’s chest and let her sooth him. Isak knew he should feel embarrassed at needing comfort but he didn’t care, right now he just needed something to help him sleep.

“Do you want to know what Chris said? Don’t worry though I chewed him out for what he did! He’ll be getting a piece of my mind when I see him”

“I guess, is it stupid that I still care about him? Even after everything? But thank you I know it’s a bit awkward with him being Willam’s best friend”

“No Isak, it’s not stupid. Look at everything that happened between William and me, and look how that turned out. I know Chris and yes he’s an idiot but not everyone gets to see the softer side of him like you and I have. I think maybe after a few days you should try and talk to him. If you want to that is. At least for your own peace of mind”

“Yeah I’ll try. For now I just want to sleep. First though what did his text say?”

“He just told me to check on you and tell you that he’s sorry. He doesn’t want to lose you Isak. Not completely”

“I suppose we’ll just have to figure that out at some point. For now I’m just going to sleep. I have to meet Astrid tomorrow; I want to be there for her too”

“Sounds like a good plan Isak, I’m going to go and let you sleep”

“Stay?” Isak really didn’t want to be alone and he knew that Noora wouldn’t judge him. Isak gave her his blue pillow to sleep on and she stayed with him until he finally drifted off to sleep.

Isak woke up a few times during the night, but true to her word Noora stayed and each time he checked he still found her sleeping softly beside him.Knowing that he wasn’t alone helped him get back to sleep each time.

The next morning Isak was just about to leave the flat when he realised he didn’t have his phone, he had forgotten that he had turned it off after everyone had left. He found it under the bed with that stupid hoodie, ugh. He sat on the couch and waited for his phone to spring to life. It was then that Isak realised that E had replied yesterday. He opened the text and was surprised to find that the guy had actually remembered him.

E: Hi Isak, yes obviously I remember you. You looked so adorable in that bath tub; there was no way I could forget you anytime soon. You or your snapback’s. I can’t believe it took you over 3 months to find my number though.

Isak processed what he read, he didn’t know how this guy knew his name, but then again this E was certainly a mystery. Isak couldn’t help but finding himself blush at someone calling him adorable. It was nice. He quickly replied in the hopes that the guy didn’t think he ignored him yesterday.

Isak: Um. How do you know my name? And I am not adorable, I’m just a cheap date when it comes to my alcohol intake (: Sorry for not replying yesterday, it was a bad day.

E: I know your name because your boyfriend told me that you (Isak) were ‘busy’ that night at the party, when you were locked in the bathroom together.Oh bad day? How come? ): Also if you didn’t have a boyfriend I would definitely like to test your cheap date theory!

Isak: He’s not my boyfriend, or he wasn’t then, he isn’t now as of yesterday either. So yeah. It’s pretty complicated to tell you the truth. Ha. I’m not that lucky.

E: Aww Isak I’m sorry. Maybe I can take you for coffee? Not as a date but maybe if you need someone to talk to? I can impart some impartial wisdom your way (:

Isak: I’m sorry, I don’t know. Maybe? I will let you know. I have to go out now so I don’t think I’ll be able to reply for a while. Maybe we can chat some other time? Btw what’s your name? I only have you saved under E.

E: Even. My name is Even. Enjoy your day Isak. x

Isak didn’t have much time to think about the conversation he’d just had, it was weirdly surreal. He didn’t have the mental capacity to think about meeting this Even. Maybe when he’d spoken to Chris. Isak didn’t really know how to process much of anything right now. Except that he was almost going to be late, he’d told Astrid the night before that he would meet her at the coffee shop at 12:00 it was now 11:54. It was a good thing it was only round the corner as Isak had to sprint to get there on time.

Isak walked through the door of the coffee shop and spotted her sat at a table that was partially hidden round the corner. He walked over to her and his stomach dropped when he eventually got a good view of the entire table. He couldn’t fathom what was happening but sat there were Chris and William. Fortunately none of them had noticed his presence yet; he was seriously considering turning round and walking back out of the coffee shop. However his feet were frozen on the spot and he just stood there like some lame statue. It was at this point that Astrid looked up and noticed that he was stood there. As did William and Chris.


	17. Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter :)  
> I'm hoping to get another 1 or 2 chapters out over the next few days! 
> 
> As always I'd appreciate if you could leave Kudos or Comments! :)  
> Your comments always help me through writing. Even if you guys have any criticisms let me know! 
> 
> Thanks!

Isak was still frozen in place while all three sets of eyes were on him. He didn’t really know what to say, he hadn’t expected to face Chris so soon. After yesterday’s events, Isak had hoped that he could clear his head before having to have any form of conversation with Chris. For a few seconds no one really spoke, that is until Chris stood up and made his way to the counter. Isak sat down in the only available chair, which was thankfully next to William. In all honestly Isak was glad William was here, he seemed to be like some sort of buffer between him, Chris and Astrid.

Chris returned and set a cup of coffee in front of Isak, Isak looked at it, deciding whether to accept the seemingly harmless peace gesture. Isak took a sip and tried to avoid eye contact with any of them; Isak then realised that it wasn’t just a cup of coffee. It was his favourite and it even had the right amount of sugar in to take away the bitterness. Isak looked at Chris with a scowl and placed the coffee back onto the table, it was a cheap trick, trying to remind Isak how much Chris actually knew about him. _Ugh why do I keep falling for this shit?_

Isak couldn’t help but sink lower into his chair, he was contemplating whether it was possible for the ground to open up and swallow him whole if he wished hard enough. Astrid finally broke the silence, Isak was glad that someone finally found the courage to cut the tension, he was also happy that it didn’t have to be him. That is until Astrid actually started talking.

“Isak I’m glad you came, but before we go to the cinema, I think there’s something you need to know. Last night after I left your place, I went over to visit Chris and we decided that we are going to give our relationship another try”. Isak was glad he wasn’t drinking his coffee because he was sure that he would have spit it out all over the table, instead he was quietly choking on air. He took a quick glance over at both Chris and William; they both seemed to share the same apologetic eyes.

“Um… okay. Maybe I should leave then? I don’t want to be in the way” Isak was about to get up from his chair when Chris cut in.

“Don’t leave Isak. Please? ... I still want us to be friends. Please” Chris was pleading with his eyes, Isak could see that there was so much he wasn’t saying but Isak was too busy trying not to let the anger boil over inside him.

“I want to let the two of you be friends, but I want you both to promise me that nothing else with happen between the two of you. There has to be rules, like Chris can’t stay over at your house anymore, stuff like that”.

Isak laughed. He couldn’t help it. It felt like it was the perfect thing to do in a situation like this.

“Yeah… sure. Whatever. We can figure it out some other time. Let’s just go see the film and we’ll figure it out from there!” Isak could feel himself getting louder, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. His brain was screaming at him to get out of there and go home, crawl back under his duvet and hide from his problems. Instead words just kept spilling from his mouth, how he was happy they decided to give their relationship another go, how yes him and Chris could still be friends. All the stuff he was saying, Isak wasn’t sure he could keep his promises. His false bravado was cracking; he just didn’t think about anything and instead took his coffee from the table and took slow sips, trying to busy both his hands and mouth before he started screaming about how unfair this all was.

He looked over to William, who was also very quiet. They both just sat there idly listening to Astrid and Chris’ conversation going on in the background. Isak thought about texting Noora, he was sure that William would have at least told Noora that he was coming along today.

As Isak pulled out his phone, he was seething, his hands were literally shaking, he was trying so hard not to let how broken he was show. After last night, with Noora helping him sleep, he needed to know if she knew about Chris’ reunion with Astrid, needed to know why she didn’t warn him before he left the house this morning.

Isak: Did you know!?

Noora: Know what?! Isak what’s wrong? What happened?

Isak: Did you know that I’m sat here with William at this stupid café? That he’s here to support Chris, or maybe to run interference in case I finally fucking lose it. The best part is I’ve sat here while Astrid tells me that she and Chris are back together. I feel so fucking stupid! He’s your boyfriend, he must have told you! HOW COULD YOU NOT WARN ME?

Just after Isak had sent the text, William’s phone started ringing, he got this little half smile when he saw who was ringing him, it didn’t last very long because as soon as he accepted the call, even Isak could hear Noora’s screaming from the other side of the phone. William wondered to the other side of the coffee shop, trying to calm Noora down.

As William was returning to the table, his phone buzzed in his hand.

Noora: No Isak I didn’t know I promise. I’m here if you need anything. I’ll see you later okay? Let me know if you’re coming home early. We’ll get Linn and Eskild and we’ll watch that science documentary you’ve wanted to watch. Also don’t worry I’ve told William he’s an idiot for not telling me.

When William returned to the table, he offered Isak a half smile before taking his seat beside him.

“What was that all about?” Chris asked William. Isak thought that William would certainly call Isak out for texting Noora but instead he just turned to Chris and said “Just a little argument, we’ll sort it out later. Nothing for you to worry about, but I think I’ll come back to yours later if that’s okay”

After another agonising bout of silence, they all finally agreed to make their way to the cinema. Isak found himself walking next to William, while Chris and Astrid walked in front.

“Isak, I’m sorry but you know I have to be there for Chris right?”

“Yeah I guess so. Sorry I got you into trouble with Noora” William laughed at that, it was definitely clear that Noora could be strong willed and opinionated but Isak guesses that’s why William adores her so much.

“Don’t worry about it; she’ll forgive me sooner or later. She’s just looking out for you. Sorry Chris was such a dick, if it helps Chris really does love you. He’s not good at showing it, but he told me how hard it was to choose. Try not to shut him out completely; it’ll hurt him more that you could imagine”. Isak didn’t really know what to say to that, to be honest it was the most he and William had spoken in a while and with him defending Chris’ choice just made things harder for Isak to deal with. Isak really couldn’t wait for today to be over.

Once inside the theatre, they decided on a zombie horror film. It was three to one with all the guys wanting that film, even with Astrid trying to convince them to see a rom com, eventually she conceded and let the guys win.

Isak ended up sitting next to Chris. Astrid was on Chris’ other side, and somehow William had ended up seated next to Astrid. Isak figured it was best just to concentrate on the film, without William sat next to him, he could feel the awkward tension rising. Usually when he and Chris had been to the cinema they would make a small running commentary between them in hushed voices. Isak missed that.

Part way through the film, Isak had forgotten that it wasn’t just them and he was about to turn to Chris and comment on the zombies sub-par acting skills but when he turned his head he was met with the realisation that Astrid and Chris were making out beside him.  The wave of hurt hit him like a tonne of bricks. He tried to go back to concentrating on the film; he could barely keep his eyes trained on the screen. There were zombies and gore and loud screams playing in the background of his mind but all he could see was the person he was in love with kissing someone else. It hurt. All Isak could think about was getting through the film without crying. The tears were already threatening to escape but he took steady breaths and tried to sink deeper into his chair.

Isak texted Jonas asking him to meet him outside the cinema, he didn’t really give a good explanation as to why he needed Jonas to meet him, but he figured that Jonas would come anyway. Once the movie had finished Isak checked his phone to see if Jonas had replied. As it turns out he was already outside waiting for him. He definitely owed Jonas for saving him, again.

The four of them made their way to the entrance, Isak could feel the tears on his cheeks, and he couldn’t hold them in any longer. He kept his head down and tried to say his goodbyes. Without thinking he looked up into Chris’ eyes as he was saying his goodbyes, Chris eyes darkened when he realised that Isak had been crying. Isak took that as his cue to pretty much run out of the cinema and up to Jonas. Jonas saw the look on Isak’s face but thought better of saying anything just yet and he motioned for them to start walking.

Isak however had not realised that Chris had followed him outside; he was walking towards them, before Isak had chance to say anything…

“Why don’t you just fuck off Chris? Can’t you see you’ve done enough?!”

Isak could have hugged Jonas for saying what Isak clearly couldn’t. Isak watched Chris walk back over to where Astrid and William were stood before Jonas gently tugged on his arm trying to get them to leave. They decided to walk around aimlessly until they reached a random park bench that was along the path they were walking.

Jonas pulled out a joint from his inside pocket, lit it, and then handed it over to Isak.

“Looks like you could use this”

“Thanks man, that’s chill”. He offered Jonas a small smile before taking the smoke into his lungs.


	18. Different Perspectives (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey!   
I just wanted to let you guys know that I've written another fic to go with this one!  
It's just little one-shots from other people's perspectives.   
It's called Different Perspectives

Also if there is any scenes that you want me to write from another POV comment and let me know and i'll see what I can do.   
The first chapter of the other fic is told from Even's POV about when he left the note for Isak.


	19. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a few days late!  
> I was hoping to have this up by Friday but I've been working a lot!  
> Let me know if you like it!  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!  
> x

Isak and Jonas were still sat on the bench when it started to rain; Isak listened to the rain splattering on the ground. He found himself watching the droplets of water and realised it made the passing of each moment seem somewhat surreal. They had sat there in comfortable silence, just passing the joint between them. Isak was trying to come up with something to say, something to explain why he had pretty much begged Jonas to come and save him from having to spend any more time in Chris’ prescence. He just didn’t know how to put any of his thoughts into words. He knew that Jonas would understand. Jonas always had a way of making Isak feel at ease, even when they both said nothing at all.

“You’re thinking too hard” Jonas laughed and shuffled closer to Isak. Isak didn’t understand how Jonas put up with him sometimes, but then again Isak they were both there for each other. Even when Isak had been a bit of a bitch during their high school years, Jonas had stuck by him and always tried to coax him to talk, even when Isak had felt that there was no way Jonas would understand what was going on in his mind. Each time Jonas had surprised him, made him believe that the world wasn’t just out to get him. Isak always knew this was one of the reasons why he had once believed he was in love with Jonas, but now he realised they would always be more like brothers than anything else.

Isak finally plucked up the courage to explain to Jonas what had been going on “Chris told me he loved me before we got together, he told me that he wanted to try and be together. Then he goes and cheats on me with Astrid and now they’re back together. Today I sat there for an entire movie, watching them make out, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Funny thing is there’s this guy, I don’t know if I told you but he found me in Eva’s bathtub asleep at the party when I went home with Chris, he left me water and paracetamol, he even included this little note with his number on. I finally text him yesterday, he wants to meet me. He even called me adorable. I can’t stop thinking about Chris and I don’t want him to disappear out of my life but then again but maybe there’s someone out there who wants me. Just me” Isak didn’t mean for it all to come tumbling out of his mouth, but when he realised that he’d finally said it all out loud. It was like there was a weight lifted. Maybe Jonas could give him some advice.

“Isak you know how I feel about Chris, and I feel like you’re letting him play you. I know you love him, but he’s with Astrid. I want you to be happy, after everything you’ve been through. Maybe it’s time you stand up for yourself. Stop letting Chris play you and tell him straight up that you need some space. Also meet this guy; it can’t hurt to find out what could be. Instead of living inside your head all of the time” Jonas smiled at Isak; he seemed pretty impressed with himself for that little morsel of advice. To be honest Isak was feeling the same, he hadn’t thought about it like that.

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yes. Okay. I’ll text Even and arrange to meet him for coffee. I’ll also try not to let Chris play me. Thank you for saving me today”

“No problem bro. What are friends for?”

They sat there just talking for another hour before Isak decided he should head home, it had been raining the entire time and Isak was feeling rather soggy. He said goodbye to Jonas and promised to update him on the Even front. For now though Isak just wanted to go home, get warm, and watch neflix for the next eight hours.

When Isak reached home he found himself fiddling with the lock trying to get the door open. For some reason the world was really against him today, he couldn’t seem to get the door open. Then the door opened from the inside. Isak was met with the faces of all three of his flatmates. They pulled Isak through the door and before he even the door had shut Eskild and Noora had crowded him into a hug. Even Linn joined in and the quilt that was wrapped around her was now encasing them all in one giant burrito like hug.

“Guys honestly I’m fine. Jonas helped me figure a few things out but thank you. I appreciate you guys being there for me. Um…now I do believe you all promised to watch that documentary with me” Isak was met with a collective groan as they all realised that they had in fact promised Isak to watch it with him. Isak was pretty sure that by the time it finished they would all be asleep. He couldn’t wait to find out.

Linn quickly bowed out, saying that she was going back to bed. That just left Noora and Eskild; they were all squished together on the couch with Isak sat in the middle. Isak found the documentary and pressed play on the remote, Eskild starting talking about a random guy he was talking to on grindr. Isak looked at Noora to see her peering over his head and shushing Eskild, probably trying to convey how intrigued by the documentary Isak was. Eskild put his phone back in his pocket and made a show of redirecting his focus onto the television.

Isak didn’t realise but by the time the documentary was finished, both Noora and Eskild were snoring in his ear. They were both using one of his shoulders as a pillow, Isak didn’t mind. He would never tell them when they were awake how much he really appreciated all they did for him, so if he could be used as a pillow for the next half hour, then he would survive. However it was becoming rather uncomfortable and both his arms were starting to fall asleep.

Isak found himself nodding off, he’d tried to stay still so he didn’t wake Noora or Eskild, and this only led to his eyes slowly closing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Noora practically jumped out of her seat and headed over to the door, rubbing her eyes blearily. Eskild mumbled something before just moving to the other side of the couch trying to get comfy again.

Isak watched as Noora opened the door to Chris. Before he could even register what was happening Noora slapped Chris across the face. Chris looked shocked but he didn’t say anything, he just looked over Noora’s shoulder to where Isak was sitting.

“Isak please, can we talk? Just let me in, let me explain”.

Isak nodded to Noora who stepped out of the way allowing Chris to pass her. Isak stood up from the couch and allowed Chris to follow him to his bedroom.

Once inside him bedroom, Isak sat down on his bed and stared expectantly at Chris.

“Isak about today, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just want you to know that when I said I loved you I meant it. I just love Astrid too. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t go back to not having you in my life” Isak didn’t know what was more shocking the fact Chris was here, or the fact he was actually apologising. Either way Isak wasn’t going to fall back into old habits and fall deeper for Chris, he figured he was going to listen to Jonas’ advice no matter how much it hurt him and finally accept that he and Chris were never going to be together.

“Chris there’s no need to apologise. You’re with Astrid, you made your choice and I’m going to accept it. I loved you… I still do, that just doesn’t go away overnight. I think we can be friends eventually. I just need some space, maybe a week or two. Just so I can get my head sorted”. Isak felt the words cling to the air, he didn’t know how to be just friends with Chris but after everything the least he could do was try.

“Okay, I can do that pretty boy” Isak felt the butterflies in his stomach at the nickname but decided to ignore them, Isak smiled over at Chris and realised that maybe there was hope for them to go back to normal after all.

“Stop calling me that you idiot” They both laughed at that and Isak walked over to where Chris was stood. Chris moved forward and hugged him tightly.

“Okay Isak, I’m going to go but text me when you’re ready and we’ll hang out. I may even let you beat me at Fifa one day” Isak walked Chris to the door, trying not to think about how weird it was going to be sleeping on his own again.

“Can you tell Noora that we’re trying to sort things out, I don’t think I can take her slapping me again, remind me never to get on her bad side again” With that Chris made his exit. Isak shut the door and headed back to his bedroom. He lay on his bed and pondered over the day’s events. That was one of the things he had promised to Jonas done, Isak took out his phone and text Even. He may as well do both now that he was on a roll.

Isak: Halla. My day was just as bad as yesterday, but it’s starting to get better. I hope you had a good day. I was wondering whether maybe I can take you up on that offer of coffee one day. I mean if you want to.

It only took a few seconds before Isak received a reply.

Even: Meet me at Kaffebrenneriet at 16:00 on Friday? (:

Isak: Serr? Okay. See you then.

Isak was just about to drift off to sleep before his anxiety kicked in and he realised that he didn’t have a clue what Even even looked like. He didn’t know if he was ready to just forget about his feelings for Chris and just move onto someone else. What if he didn’t even like Even when they met? What if Chris finally realised that he missed Isak and came back to him? All these thoughts were now swirling round Isak’s mind. It looked like he was in for a long night, and once again he was all alone trying to deal with his insomnia. It wasn’t like he could call Chris to come help him to sleep.

 


	20. Not a date?

When Friday finally arrived Isak was a bundle of nerves, he almost text Even and cancelled at least 5 times over the past few days. They had texted on and off, Even had sent him some memes and random photos that had made Isak laugh. He hadn’t seen or heard from Chris since the other night either, Chris was giving him the space he asked for and Isak didn’t know if it was helping or hindering his current mood.

Isak walked through the door of Kaffebrenneriet and still couldn’t shake his nerves. He didn’t usually enjoy meeting strangers, once upon a time he had been able to put on a brave face when he was trying to hook up with chicks for the benefit of keeping up his straight act in front of the boys. Isak knew that he could be charming when he needed to be but most of the time he was shy and would rather disappear into the background. Whenever he was at parties he would try and position himself behind either Jonas or Magnus, they could talk to anyone with ease; Isak however always felt uncomfortable in most conventional social situations. Even Mahdi had stated the only reason Isak had any street cred was because of him.

Isak looked around the café, it seemed useless as Isak didn’t even know what Even looked like; he should have texted Even and asked him what colour t-shirt he was wearing. A hint would be nice seen as though Even knew what Isak looked like, whereas Isak was clueless.

Isak knew this wasn’t a date, it was just a casual meeting, but Isak had worn his black skinny jeans, a tight fitting white t-shirt and his blue jacket. After half an hour of trying to get his curls to stay in the right place he had given up and thrown his grey snap back on his head.

He continued to scan the tables trying to see if there was anyone that looked remotely familiar. Isak knew it was a hopeless endeavour but it made him feel better than standing there looking lost.

Eventually Isak cast a glance over to the counter, stood at the end of the queue was a guy and fuck if Isak didn’t think he looked amazing from the back. They guy had a jean jacket on with a hoodie poking out from underneath. He was wearing tight fitted jeans that accentuated his arse in the most wonderful way. Isak also couldn’t help but notice his long legs, he secretly found it insanely attractive when a guy was taller than him; it was hard to find when he was over 6 foot tall. Wow. This stranger hadn’t even turned round yet and Isak was having trouble stopping himself from staring. It had been a while since Isak had actually checked anyone out; ever since the first time he had hooked up with Chris he’d pretty much been a one man man.

The guy turned round and Isak was floored, this guy was hot. He had his hair in some sort of floofy quiff and Isak was pretty sure that this James Dean look-a- like had caught him ogling him. When they made eye contact with each other Isak blushed and cast his eyes to the floor. _Oh fuck the guy was walking over towards him_.

“Halla Isak”

“Um…” then it clicked in Isak’s mind. The guy he had been pretty much drooling over for the past five minutes was his mysterious E. Even. Isak had not been expecting this at all, hadn’t expected to find Even insanely attractive. He didn’t think that he’d be blushing and stuttering his way through this coffee (not a) date.

“Sorry… um. Halla. You’re Even right?”

“Yeah” Even smiled at him, he seemed to be blushing as well.

  _Maybe it was just the heat inside the coffee shop that was making Even’s cheeks heat._

“I bought you coffee, I didn’t really know what you liked so I just got you a black coffee. I thought you could add your own milk and sugar if you wanted them. But if you wanted...um… I can go back and replace it with something different” Even looked at the cup in his hands like something was going to jump out of it.

“No no, this is fine” Isak took the coffee out of Even’s hands and their hands accidentally brushed. Isak felt his nerve ending light up at the slightest of touches. He ignored it in favour of staring at the floor instead.

“Takk for the coffee. I have it black anyway, I can’t be bothered with the hipster coffee bulshit. I like it strong and sweet. My friend Jonas is always trying to get me to try new things but I’ll stick with this” Isak smiled at Even, he really appreciated that Even had even thought about buying him coffee, it was so thoughtful. Isak didn’t mean for the words to keep tumbling out of his mouth but Isak was still in shock at how attracted to Even he was.

“I guess you don’t want to try my caramel macchiato with soy milk and an extra shot then?” Isak coughed, he couldn’t believe he’d already insulted Even (even if it was only his coffee choices) within minutes of their first meeting. Even laughed and then winked at him, or that’s what Isak imagined Even was trying to do but it was more like a half blink. Isak found himself thinking it was perfectly cute.

They found themselves gravitating towards one of the tables; they sat down next to each other. Once Isak got over the initial shock of Even’s good looks, he found himself having a good time. They sat there for hours just talking about anything and everything.

“So what sort of music are you into?”

“I don’t know I guess 90’s hip-hop”

“Is that so you can walk around trying to look tough”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I am the master of looking tough” Isak puffed out his chest and cocked his eyebrow at Even. He just laughed at him before continuing his barrage of questions on Isak’s taste or lack thereof in music.

“Have you heard of Nas?”

“Nas…Naaaas?... Yeah I’ve listened to him”

“It doesn’t sound like it… here let me show you” Even pulled out his headphones and handed one to Isak for him to listen to. Isak found himself really enjoying the music and the way he had to shuffle closer so that they could listen together also helped Isak appreciate the music even more.

They continued talking about anything and everything after that, from films to random facts about the universe. Isak was having so much fun that he hadn’t realised that they had been sat there for almost four hours. They were both enjoying each other’s company, even when the conversation lulled and they sat in silence, it never seemed awkward.

Isak’s phone buzzed from where it was resting on the table, it brought both Even and Isak out of their reverie. Isak read the message that had popped up on screen.

Eskild: Isak! We’re having a gathering tonight at the kollectiv. I was going to make you help your guru set up but seen as though you have been MIA for hours I’m just going to make sure you know so that you can bring home more beer!!

Isak finished reading the text and looked over at Even. This gave him a good excuse to invite Even home with him, so that they could continue getting to know each other. For some reason Isak didn’t want to end their non-date just yet.


	21. The Party (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update I've been so busy lately and I didn't have chance to post!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and part 2 will be up in the next few days!   
> Thank-you!  
> Let me know what you think! comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> :)

Isak was feeling a little overwhelmed, he didn’t understand how Even had managed to get under his skin in only a matter of hours. He looked over at Even who was staring aimlessly out of the window waiting paitiently for Isak to be finished on his phone. Isak softly brushed his fingers over the top of Evens hand, hoping to get his attention. It definitely got Even’s attention because he span round at an unnatural speed, Isak fought the urge to laugh at how he thought Even might have gotten whiplash; but Isak’s became too distracted by the way Even was looking at him, his breath caught when their eyes met and Isak could see himself getting lost in those blue eyes.

Isak shook himself out of his thoughts, he couldn’t believe that he was seriously considering starting something with Even, he knew that for now Chris was pushed to the back of his mind, but he was still there and Isak was confused at how he much he loved Chris and yet this stranger had waltzed into his life and made him uncertain about everything.

Before Isak could think too much on the subject he decided that it was best just to ask Even if he wanted to come to the gathering at the kollectiv. At least it would be a good way to get to know each other better and then maybe Isak could understand if Even was feeling this thing, whatever it was, too.

“Sorry…um. My flatmates are apparently having a gathering tonight and well… I was… do you want to come home with me?” Isak registered what he had said as soon as he said it, fuck why did he have to be so shy around Even. This wasn’t a date and neither was inviting Even to kollectiv. It was just a chance to get to know each other better, and that was what Isak was going to tell himself over and over again until he believed it.

“Um… yeah I’d love you go home with you” Even winked and Isak couldn’t help himself blushing again. He rolled his eyes at Even hoping that it would diffuse the tension instead it just made it worse.

“You know every time you roll your eyes, it just makes me find you even more adorable” Isak bit his lip and couldn’t help but stare, he didn’t have a come-back for that so instead he just scowled at Even, hoping it wouldn’t come off cute.

“Shall we go then” Even got up from the table and started walking towards the front door, Isak scrambled to catch up with him and nearly walked into the wall trying to avoid someone who wasn’t looking where they were going. Even was waiting for him outside the door, he smiled when Isak came outside looking a little dishevelled after his near collision.

Isak and Even walked slowly to the kollectiv, they spent their walk in comfortable silence and every time that Isak tried to sneak glances at Even, he realised that Even was looking right back at him with a goofy grin on his face.

Isak entered the flat to find a mass of bodies inhabiting the flat, he was sure this was a party and not a gathering. He was going to kill Eskild. Isak slowly scanned the room to see if any of the boys were here, but instead he found Chris leaning against the wall chatting to Noora and William. After their talk the other night, Isak really was trying to make a conscious effort not to ignore Chris but that didn’t mean he was going to go over and socialize with him. Isak then felt a hand at the small of his back, he realised that Even was still stood closely behind him, Isak didn’t know how to feel about having both Chris and Even in his house at the same time. Although Isak’s thought process was quickly short circuited when the bass of the next song got louder and his eardrums felt like they were going to explode. Yup he was definitely making Noora deal with their neighbours when they complained in the morning.

Isak quickly pulled Even into the kitchen area, it was quieter in there and he really needed a few seconds to figure out what to say to Even. He also needed to explain to Even exactly what was going on inside his mind. Isak felt like he was hiding from everything outside, but he couldn’t help it. The past few weeks had been a blur and now that he was stood in the kitchen, with someone who looked like a fucking catwalk model, Isak realised his life had become akin to a dream.

“Hey Isak, are you okay?” Even was looking at Isak with a concerned look on his face, Isak hadn’t realised that he’d been that much inside his own head for the past few minutes that he’d completely ignored Even.

“Sorry um…I’m sorry to drag you in here…I just needed a few minutes. Do you remember when I text you the other day and I said it was to do with my boyfriend. Or well yeah he’s definitely my ex-boyfriend. We were together and then he slept with his ex-girlfriend, who he cheated on with me and now they’re back together. I promised him that we’d still be friends I’m not really sure how I feel about that. I love him, I know it’s silly but I do. I’m not sure how easy it will be for me to forget those feelings for him but after today I don’t know what this thing is between us but I like you, and I like a magnet keeps pulling me towards you if that makes sense. Um… I didn’t mean to word vomit all over you I just wanted to explain before we went back out to the party and you eventually ran into Chris” Isak took a breath, he didn’t think he would ramble on that much, but all the words just kept tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Isak hoped that Even would understand what he was trying to convey, he didn’t want Even to be out of the loop, especially when he had not only admitted that he was still in love with Chris but also that after today he was starting to like Even, more than a friend. It was so cliché but nothing about Even made sense to Isak. He couldn’t fathom how someone like him could be so kind and gentle towards Isak. Isak didn’t think he deserved that and that’s why he figured Chris kept leaving him because he wasn’t good enough to be loved, not to be someones one and only anyway.

“Isak calm down okay…” Even placed both his hands on Isak’s cheeks and softly caressed them with his thumbs. It calmed Isak in a matter of seconds, until he realised how close they were standing.

“It’s okay, whetever this is we’ll take it slow, I know that you feel this spark just like I do” Even took this opportunity to run his finger along Isak’s arm and Isak shivered at how his entire body melted into Even’s touch. The gentleness in Even’s voice made a wave of calm wash over him and he felt the sudden urge to step forward and kiss him.

As if Even read Isak’s mind, he took a step backwards and was now pressed up against the sink, Isak felt disappointed and slightly rejected.

“No Isak it’s not that I don’t want to, please don’t feel sad, it’s just while we’re on the subject of home truth’s I need to tell you something, I didn’t think I’d be telling you this early but I want you to be able to make a decision about whether you want to run away now or not” Even looked at the floor and Isak didn’t really know what to expect when Even started speaking again.

“I don’t really know how to… I mean… I don’t… I’m bi-polar Isak” Even held Isak’s gaze, he guessed that it was to try and gage Isak’s reaction. Isak stood there a little shell shocked at first but after he had time to process it he just said “Okay”.

Even looked startled at Isak’s reply, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times before leaning against the fridge.

“Okay?!”

“My friend Magnus, his mum is bi-polar and I’ve researched it quite a bit just well…” Isak didn’t know why he had spent hours scouring the internet trying to find out any facts about the disorder. He just wanted to understand what his friend was going through and even though Magnus loved his mum unconditionally whether she was manic, depressed or level. Isak couldn’t help but admire Magnus for this because with Isak’s own guilt over how he handled his mamma’s mental illness he could never feel guilty for loving someone just because of something they couldn’t control. He would never be his father.

“Even it doesn’t matter, or I mean of course its part of who you are… but if something happens between us eventually then you being bi-polar wouldn’t be a negative factor, it wouldn’t even be an issue. You being a giraffe and totally extra might though” Isak looked at Even and he could see the older boy trying not to laugh at his comment but eventually they both gave in and giggled. Isak snuggled into Even’s side to show him that he was serious and that maybe taking things slow might be a good idea. Isak pulled away and led Even back into the party with a smile on his face. Maybe he could finally have someone worth fighting for and who’s willing to fight for him.


	22. The Party (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, i'm so sorry that it has took me so long to update this!  
> I didn't give up on it I promise.  
> I've been really busy recently and it was my birthday on Sunday so I haven't really had much chance to just sit down and write. I will admit that a little bit of writers block also happened, but i'm finally back in the zone so I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> I was asked to warn people, so just a heads up that there is some Chris/Isak in this chapter. I know that EVAK is now my main focus but of course there will be some angst among other things between Chris and Isak. 
> 
> I have written out a few more chapters that I will be posting once I have chance to edit them properly, this story is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own :) 
> 
> As always I appreciate the comments and kudos that you guys are giving me. It makes my day to see that people still support my writing. :) 
> 
> Thank-you always for taking the time to read the random jumbled thoughts that come together on the page!  
> Let me know what you think :)

Isak and Even found themselves squished together on the couch, trying not to be crushed by the throngs of people that were drunkenly tripping their way around the flat. Isak was pretty sure that three people had almost ended up in his lap after trying to avoid Even’s legs that were artfully stretched out in front of him. Isak also noticed that every time someone tried to shuffle past them Even had to manoeuvre himself out of the way and that in turn made his shirt every so often rise upwards. Isak couldn’t help but stare every time it happened as it revealed a small patch of skin or the v of his hip bones and Isak was itching to place his fingers there and feel how soft his skin would feel under the pads of his fingertips. Isak scolded himself for thinking such thoughts especially when Even had said they were going to take things slow. Isak’s mind was definitely not focussed on slow right now.

After a few more minutes of people almost crushing Even’s toes, Isak noticed that he had repositioned himself and he was now practically glued to Isak’s side. Isak revelled in the warmth and was trying hard to not let his head drop onto Even’s shoulder trying to breathe in Even’s scent more, he smelled like soap and strawberries and something else that Isak figured was entirely Even. He thought that after only a few hours his entire body would have calmed the fuck down, but no he was still seriously enamoured by the boy sat next to him. Revelling in the fact that his mind had not reverted back to pining for Chris, not once during the time that Even was with him.

However that one second that it took for Isak to realise that he hadn’t thought about Chris, the universe took the opportunity to mess with him and Isak noticed that Chris was making his way through the crowd of people heading right towards them.  Isak really didn't need this right now. However the look on Chris's face made Isak laugh. He looked pissed. 

"Halla pretty boy are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Chris was using his most charming voice that Isak himself knew that people literally melted at but instead Isak just groaned at the nickname, even a few days ago it would have made his skin tingle but right now Isak was more concerned with the way Even had shifted beside him, he could feel that he had tensed up ever since Chris had made his way over to them. 

"I told you not to call me that anymore" From the corner of his eye he could see Even casting death stares at Chris. To be honest if looks could kill both of them would be toast by now.

Even looked at Isak before he had chance to speak again, Even quirked an eyebrow at him and before Isak could register what Even was doing Even had his hand placed gently at the back of Isak’s neck, he was gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over the sensitive flesh there and slowly Even was starting to lean into him. Even quickly looked into Isak’s emerald eyes for some semblance of reassurance before they did whatever Even had planned. Isak quickly caught onto what Even was doing, even though this seemed like just a way to piss Chris off more, Isak couldn’t help but enjoy this small victory over his ex, especially when it made Even look at him like that, lust filled and yet caring. Isak nodded before allowing Even to lean in and kiss him. He opened his mouth allowing Even entrance with his tongue it took so much will power for Isak not to moan into Even's mouth. His entire body trembled with the contact; Isak shuffled closer trying not to just climb into Even’s lap. Even was the first to pull away and they both sat there panting and while Isak was trying to regain a sense of control over his body he noticed that Even had turned towards Chris with a smirk plastered across his face.

"What the fuck is this Isak" Chris looked like he was pretty much vibrating with rage, Isak didn’t know whether to be saddened or relieved by the fact that it had actually effected Chris in some way. Seeing him with someone else, the same way Isak had watched Chris all those times. Isak didn’t want it to be a competition though, Isak just wanted to take Even’s face in his hands and continue where they left off, but that definitely wasn’t happening while Chris was stood there like a fucking angry statue.

"Isak's a little busy right now. Maybe you could bother him later". Chris’ face fell and he turned around and walked back to the other side of the room.

Isak caught Chris' eye about five minutes later and saw that Chris was gulping down his beer whist sulking.

Isak turned back to face Even, he didn’t know whether they should continue making out or whether it really was just a ploy to get Chris to leave them alone, so Isak just settled for saying “Thankyou”.

"You don't have to thank me. Although you can go on a date with me if you really feel the need to say thank-you" Isak rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his smile from betraying the giddy feeling he had become overwhelmed with.

"Okay. Don't expect me to kiss you on the first date though. I'd never do that" Isak couldn't help himself from resting his head on Even's shoulder, he finally felt comfortable enough to relish in the close proximity of their bodies, even if he wished that they were flush together in a much more appealing position. He looked over to where Chris was stood and for some reason it didn't make his heart clench. It only amped up his curiosity as to what Even was doing to him. He felt like his brain was melting and that the only thoughts that were there were being replaced with a mantra of _Even Even Even_.

As the party continued Isak and Even were still plastered against each other on the couch, they talked and appreciated the company of each other even though there was a party enthusiastically continuing around them. It felt like the entire world drifted away and the only thing Isak could focus on was the way Even was tentatively stroking the back of his neck, soothing all of Isak’s nerves. Isak doesn’t know how long they stayed like that but soon there were people passing out on any available surface around them and Isak realised that his eyes felt like they were being glued open by matchsticks.

Isak made the hard decision of finally unfolding himself from Even and explaining that maybe it was time for sleep. Isak walked Even to the door and fought the urge to ask him to stay, hoping that Even’s warmth would help him drift off into a peaceful sleep. Isak however knew that if he had Even in his bed, he wouldn’t be able to think of only sleeping and he didn’t want Even to think that Isak was trying to rush things. He planted a kiss on the side of Even’s cheek and said goodbye. They had planned their date for the following Friday. Isak was excited beyond belief, even though Isak knew Even had only kissed him for Chris' benefit Isak hadn't been able to shake the butterflies from the pit of his stomach. For the first time in a week Isak was actually happy and looking forward to going on his date.

Isak walked into his bedroom and stared at his bed, it was the battle he fought every night wishing for a peaceful sleep, and yet when it was time to wake up he couldn’t find the energy to remove himself from it. Tonight however had been such a blessing that Isak figured tonight was just about dreaming and hopefully his dreams would consist of Even.

Isak was just about to remove his shirt when he heard the door open from behind him. He span around, kind of hoping that maybe Even had forgotten something, hoping that maybe Even didn’t want to take it slow or maybe he just wanted to cuddle and sleep. The possibilities were endless, but out of all the outcomes his brain had conjured up Isak was truly surprised when he was met with Chris' hazel eyes looking at him in the dim light.

"What do you want Chris, I thought you left ages ago" Chris took a step forward and another until they were face to face. Isak could smell the whisky on his breath, but he could also see the helplessness in Chris’ eyes. The caring and compassion that only a few people got to see if they looked hard enough.

"I can't... I don't want... fuck Isak" Chris lunged for Isak’s mouth. He probed his tongue inside, Isak opened his mouth on instinct, and Chris nipped at Isak’s bottom lip, causing a moan to bubble involuntarily up out of Isak’s throat. Isak suddenly realised what was happening, he pushed Chris away, his palm on his chest. They were both breathing rapidly. Chris didn’t stop, he had fire in his eyes and Isak was weak to resist, Chris captured his mouth again, keeping their bodies together, he gripped Isak’s waist almost painfully trying desperately to close the non-existent gap between them. Isak’s head was screaming _stop you fucking idiot,_ it could have been seconds or hours but Isak finally found the strength to stagger backwards away from Chris and his lust filled gaze.

He kept his hands and his sides and hoped desperately that Chris would stay where he was; Isak was trying painstakingly hard to get himself back under control. He couldn’t believe that had happened, there was no denying their chemistry but all Isak could think was Even’s face when he told him that he slipped back into self-destructive habits.

"I can't keep away from you Isak. No matter how much I try. Seeing you with that guy, it killed me. I can't... I don't want anyone else" Isak had wanted Chris to say this to him for so long, but when Isak took a moment to think about it. He'd wanted it to be Even stood behind him, in reality he'd been disappointed to see Chris stood there, and yet he’d gotten lost in the moment. Isak had only met Even properly today and he could already feel this deep magnetism between the two of them. Isak found Even so sweet and caring, the way he seemed to want to do things for Isak to make him feel comfortable and cherished. It already showed through his actions. Isak wanted someone who wanted only him.

Isak finally realised that Chris could never give him that kind of devotion, his wondering eye and incapacity to be faithful just made Isak feel dejected. For months all he'd wanted was Chris and now it seemed like a pipe dream. Now he wanted something more, maybe Even could give him that, maybe not but he wasn't going to give up on it to give in to Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris, I can't do this. I don't... I think I want something else. Someone else" Chris looked morose when he cast his eyes upon Isak. Isak didn’t want to be second choice, he didn’t want to be the reason Chris kept fucking up his relationships. Once again Chris hadn’t thought about Astrid when he’d come in here and let their attraction take over. He didn’t want to be the lingering thought in the back of Chris’ mind when he found someone else that caught his attention. Isak finally found the courage to want to be someone to be loved, and it was Even that made him feel that way and not Chris. Isak wanted a chance at real happiness.

Isak stood there glued to the spot. He was lost for words, all he could do was stare at the floor. He finally found the courage to speak and the only thing he could think of was to whisper was "I want Even". 

"I'm sorry Isak, I know I shouldn't have kissed you. I hope this Even guy can give you everything I can't. But...I can't stop myself from loving you and I'm not going to make this easy for you to just give up on me" With that Chirs took one last look at Isak before he stomped out the room without saying another word.

Isak didn't know what to make of what Chris had said, now he decides to fight for him. Now Isak was finally ready to let go of the thought of them together and all Chris could do was make things difficult for him. 

Isak flopped on his bed and cringed at the thought of telling Even what had happened tonight. He didn’t want to lie to Even, he really didn’t but if he told him the truth would that mean that Even would give up on him before they’d even had a chance. Isak didn’t want it to be the end before it began but Even had been so brutally honest about his mental health and his feelings towards Isak.

Isak made the decision that after their date he would tell Even the truth, hoping that once again he hadn’t fucked up his chances for something so damn real.

Isak eventually drifted into a staggered sleep, instead of thoughtful dreams, all he could dream about was everybody leaving him. He never wanted to feel alone. Not again.


	23. JoBro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will do as an update! Once again my shifts have been crazy at work! ((: 
> 
> If anyone read the last chapter I also changed the ending a little, mainly what Chris says to Isak. Just in case anyone confused!! 
> 
> This chapter doesn't include days or times apart from the last few texts. They all happen in the same day. And it's 3 days before Isak's and Even's date so that makes it Tuesday just in case anyone was wondering! 
> 
> I've also been writing a 13 reasons why fic. Just in case anyone is interested!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated as always! 
> 
> Can't believe over 6000 people have read this! That's phenomenal! ((: 
> 
> I promise to update as soon as I can. 
> 
> Much love ♡

Isak: Jonas I need your advice bro.  
  
Jonas: wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Isak Valtersen asks for my advice.  
  
Isak: okay. I changed my mind. I'll go ask Eva or someone...  
  
Jonas: Come on Issy. I was kidding. What's up man?  
  
Isak: I need relationship advice :/. It's erm... complicated I guess.  
  
Jonas: If this is about Chris then my only advice is tell him to fuck off.  
  
Isak: It isn't about Chris... well not really.  
I met this guy. You know the one that I told you about. Left me that note months ago!  
I finally met him and well... he's amazing  
  
Jonas: I really don't get where you need my advice.  
  
Isak: I'm getting to it. Chill

  
Isak: The guys name is Even. And we only met properly like a few days ago and he's like the most wonderful guy I've ever met. He's sweet. Caring. Wants me and only me. Tbh he's everything Chris isn't!

Isak: We kissed. Um. In front of Chris.

  
Isak: Then Chris went all possessive and cornered me after the party, he kissed me and told me he still wants me. I don't know what to do Jonas. I can't get Even out of my head. And things with Chris just complicate things. I also don't know how to tell Even that Chris kissed me!!  
  
Jonas. Chill Isak. Just get to know this Even. Has he asked you on a date yet? The rest you can figure out in your own time  
  
Isak: Yeah. Friday.  
  
Jonas: Go on the date and then just see how things go. You know my opinion on Chris, I'd be happy if you never went near him again. He's fucked you about too many times. You deserve to be happy. After everything.  
  
Isak: Yeah. I guess I can wait to see how the date goes. Thanks bro. ♡  
  
Jonas: Anytime ♡

~~~ 

Isak: I can't wait till Friday. Can't we just go on our date now ♡

Even: No (: I want to romance you properly! 

Isak: But I don't want to wait ): 

Even: It's only 3 more days. Waiting will just make you enjoy it more. I hope. 

Isak: wow so many thought went through my mind. Most of them were definitely not PG. That definitely didn't sound like you were talking about just a date. 

Even: Oh Isak. Are you trying to proposition me already? (; 

Isak: I would never. Don't forget I don't even kiss on a first date (; 

Even: Of course. What a gentlemen you are! (: I have to go to work now but I'll text you soon. See you Friday! ♡

~~~

Chris (12:07): Isak please can we talk? 

Chris (13:13): Isak come on. I'm sorry okay. I miss you. Even just as friends. Please Is I didn't mean to fuck up so badly. 

Chris (17:35): I just want you to know I broke up with Astrid today. 

Chris (23:59): I love you. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wants to comment and let me know how I include gifs or pictures I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> Let me know if you guys like these texting chapters and I'll try and add more ((:


	24. The Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally written their first date! 
> 
> Let me know what you think ((: 
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who comments it's wonderful and keeps me writing when I think I should just give up!

 

Jonas sat there laughing at Isak struggling to find an outfit. Isak huffed in frustration and threw his snapback across the room like a dilapidated frisbee.  
"I feel like I thirteen year old girl. I doubt Even will even care how I'm dressed"  
  
Jonas just snickered and steadied himself from falling off the bed.  
  
"I know Issy but it's nice to see you happy and albeit a little stressed. You haven't stopped smiling all day. It looks good on you"  
  
Isak picked up a pillow and threw it at Jonas hoping his cheeks weren't dusted pink. Years ago Jonas complimenting him would make the heat pool in his stomach but now all that did that was imagining Even's goofy grin. Isak really didn't need to complicate his clothing predicament by becoming hard right now.  
  
Isak continued to scour through his wardrobe until he found a tight fitting black t-shirt. His skinny jeans, the ones he keeps at the back of the wardrobe because Eskild made him buy them and apparently they hugged his features just right.  He topped it off with a black and red checkered shirt. Hoping he didn't look too casual for whatever Even had planned.  
  
Jonas left five minutes before Even was supposed to arrive. Jonas wanted to try and meet Even properly but Isak shooed him, he really didn't that hipster nerdgasm going on between his best friend and his crush.  
  
Isak was pretty much vibrating with nerves, he was pacing around the kollectiv and he was positive that Eskild was going to glue him to the chair if he didn't sit down in the next ten seconds.  
  
"Relax baby gay. I'm sure you'll have a good time. Don't forget to give me all the details when you get home" Isak scoffed there was no way he was going to give Eskild any details, not when he knows that as soon as he meets Even he'll spill Isak's secrets and find multiple ways to embarrass him.  
  
It was 18:00 and Isak had been resting his head on the table trying to figure out how to manage this date without embarrassing himself. That and how he was going to tell Even what had happened between him and Chris.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Isak bolted to door to answer it. He almost knocked over the chair with the speed that he ran towards it. Isak opened the door not expecting to be left speechless when he saw Even standing there looking like a fucking God. It was the small amount of self respect Isak had that kept him from pretty much drooling there and then.  
  
Even just looked at him waiting for him to speak, after a minute of silence Even quirked his eyebrow and finally said "halla".  
  
"Halla. Um... you look... wow" Isak didn't know whether to just try and crawl into a hole now or later. It had only been five minutes and he already sounded way too extra for his own good.  
  
Even just smiled and pulled his in for a small hug.  
  
"You look amazing too. Are you ready to go?" Once again before Isak even had time to close the door behind him Even was pretty much sprinting down the hallway.  
  
"Why do you always do that..." Isak shouted after Evem. Even suddenly stopped and Isak almost bumped into him.  
  
Even turned to face him and randomly bent down to his him on the cheek "because I like to know you'll follow me". Isak giggled at the cheesiness of Even's line.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"  
  
"No it's a surprise".  
  
When the got outside Isak followed Even to a car. "You drive?"  
  
"Yeah...well I borrowed my mum's car. I didn't think taking the bus would be romantic enough for what I had planned" Isak already found this date to be the most romantic thing he'd ever done and they hadn't even gone anywhere yet. Even opened the passenger door for Isak to get in.  
  
Isak felt like he was in a romance movie. He always thought that he was opposed to all the cliche hallmark romance bullshit but now he was seriously appreciating it. Especially when it was Even making him feel this special. No one had ever taken the time to make him feel that way before.  
  
They started driving and before long Isak lost track of where they were. 5 fine frøkner by Gabrielle was on the radio and Isak noticed that Even had started tSing along, his head was moving rhythmically with the music and he had that goofy grin plastered across his face. Isak rested his head on the window hoping that tonight was everything he'd dreamed it to be. 

  
When they finally arrived at their destination Isak realised they were in a car park. They got out of the car and proceeded to a door at the back of the building which said employee entrance. Isak was confused for a minute until Even loudly tapped his knuckles on the door and it swung open.   
  
"Even bro. You guys have an hour while I finish cleaning up. You must be Isak right?" The guy extended his hand offering a handshake.   
  
"This is Michael by the way. Sorry I'm terrible at introductions" Even smiled bashfully before being pulled inside by Michael. Isak still had no idea what this place was or what they were doing here. Michael said his goodbyes and left them to do whatever it was that were doing.   
  
Even led him to a massive room, it kind of looked like an auditorium except all the seats were positioned so you would be sort of lying down. Even dragged Isak to the seats that were directly in the centre of the room and just as they had gotten comfortably the show started.   
  
Isak couldn't help but think this was amazing. Even had brought him to the planetarium, he had always wanted to come here but he'd never gotten round to it. He was in awe of the way it made him feel like he literally laying under the stars with Even. His inner nerd was doing handstand's at the entire thing.   
  
Isak slowly found himself moving his hand and reaching to where Even's was resting on the armrest. He curled his fingers around his hand and continued to watch the stars and galaxies swirl above them.   
  
Once the show was over Isak didn't know what to say. He looked over at Even who looked deep in thought.   
  
"That was perfect. How did you know I had a thing for astronomy?"   
  
"I guessed. Also I thought this would be pretty romantic for our first date. I really wanted to impress you. Did it work?" Isak laughed at the way Even face remained serious, he didn't understand how Even couldn't see that he was extactic.   
  
They walked back to the car after saying their goodbyes to Michael. Not before he reminded Even that he owed him one and Isak was willing to bet that Even would do just about anything for his friend.   
  
"So was that the end of the date? I don't want to sound needy, but I really don't want to go home just yet".   
  
"Don't worry I'm not leaving you just yet. However I'm not sure you'll enjoy the next part as much as this" that sounded ominous but Isak didn't mind he was sure that whatever Even had planned it would be just as magical as this.   
  
They drove around town before coming to a stop outside a small building. It was called Oke-doke. There was music blaring that could be heard even before they got to the entrance.   
  
Once they got inside there were little booths set up and strobe lights dotted around the place. Isak took a few seconds to realise they were at a kareoke bar.   
Even found them an empty booth and told Isak to stay seated while he went and bought them some drinks.   
  
He returned with a beer for Isak and a coke for himself.   
  
"You know I don't mind not drinking...you know if you're not comfortable"   
  
"No it's fine, I just limit myself, I have a routine most of the time but every now and then I have a few drinks or smoke a joint. I wish I had smoked before I came, I've never been so nervous in my life" Isak could tell Even was blushing Even is the limited light. It was cute and it also meant that Even was just as nervous and enamoured as Isak was.   
  
Even got up and sang a few songs before finally trying to coax Isak up to sing himself. Isak reluctantly got up and flicked through the song choices. Once he'd found one that he thought Even might appreciate.   
  
Isak had chosen Carly Rae Jepsen 'Call me maybe'. He wanted it to be fun and Isak hadn't felt this silly in a while. He also found it funny that Even had waited long for Isak to contact him. It was fun and afterwards they found themselves giggling to each other, they sat closely together on the couch inside the booth. He rested his head on Even's shoulder and decided that he had never been so content in his life. 

 

They continued for over an hour each trying to find silly songs to sing to each other. Even definitely won when he started serenading Isak and making his long limbs move awkwardly in an attempt at dancing.  
  
They hadn't even kissed or touched more than holding hands all night and yet Isak's whole body lit up whenever Even was around.  
  
"Thankyou for tonight, it was the best date I've ever had"  
  
"Oh Isak, if this is the best date you've ever had then our next one is going to be even better" Isak couldn't contain the excitement at hearing Even had already planned out more dates in his head. It was all the reassurance Isak needed and yet there was still the niggling thoughts in the back of his mind as to when he should divulge what happened with Chris after the party or about the texts. He didn't want to ruin the moment. However he didn't want to keep this from him.  
  
Even drove Isak home and Isak was stood at the door trying to think of an excuse to get Even to come in.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Even laughed but agreed anyway. Isak opened the door to the flat and groaned at who was sat on the couch.  

 

 


	25. The rise before the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. (: please don't hate me ))): haha!

All Isak wanted to do was chill out on the couch with Even. _Was that too much to ask?_ Isak really couldn't think of anything better to do after how amazing today had gone. Instead Isak had to open the door to find Chris and William sat on HIS couch, there obviously waiting for Noora to get ready. It was only 23:00 but he had thought ~~hoped~~ that they would all be out by now. Isak exhaled a shaky breath before entering the flat, he really didn't want to do this. He didn't want Even to think he had to compete. There was no competition. Not anymore. 

Isak tentatively took a few steps forward and Even followed closely behind him. Chris looked over to where they stood and Isak couldn't tell from Chris' eyes what he was thinking but the firm set of his jaw told him that he really didn't expect Isak to return home with Even. Isak tried to slip past them both without greeting them but Chris obviously had other ideas.

"Halla Isak, Even" Chris threw in a sharp nod toward Even before seemingly starting up his conversation with William again.

Isak took Even's hand and tried to lead him to his bedroom but that's before all hell broke loose.

"So Even how was the date? I do hope Isak told you that we kissed the other night after the party. It would be disappointing if you didn't know"

Even's grip on Isak's hand tightened for a moment before Isak was grasping at nothing. In a flash Even had took long strides over to Chris and in a blur of movement Chris was now on the floor with his lip bleeding and Even was clutching his hand.

Isak didn't know what to do so he rushed over to where Even was stood his usual serene blue eyes were swirling with anger. Isak tried to take a look at his knuckles instead he just spaced and watched as Even took a few steps back from him before rushing out towards the door.  
Isak didn't know what to do he looked at where Chris was still sat haphazardly on the floor with his lip slightly bleeding.

Isak grabbed a kitchen towel that was resting on one of the chairs and sat down next to Chris slowly placing the cloth to his lips.

"I'm sorry" Chris started to say but Isak just pushed the towel a bit harder down onto Chris' lip making the older boy whimper in pain. Isak didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that Even had punched Chris but then again he knew that Chris deserved it. How could he tell him, Isak wanted to be the one to do it. He just really didn't want to ruin their day. It'd been special. Dates were never high on Isak s list of necessary things within a relationship but he realised that if each and every date was going to be like the one today then he needed them in his life. He needed Even in his life.

Isak shook his head at Chris before standing up, he rushed out the door hoping that Even hadn't gotten far in the past few minutes. He really hoped that he didn't do anything stupid. He really didn't want to be the cause of Even slipping into a manic episode.

Isak wondered around for about 10 minutes before he finally spotted a mess of legs and hair propped against a lamppost at the end of a dark street. Isak walked towards Even hoping that Even wouldn't run away from this.

"Isak I...i know we said we'd take this slow but I can't...i can't share you with him. I can't fall this deep and know that maybe ... just maybe you're thinking about him instead of me"

"Even I'm not... I promise it just happened I pushed him away... I... I'm in this" Isak tried to close the small space between them but Even just stood frozen in place pleading with his eyes for Isak to stay where he was.

"Isak until you know for sure I can't... I don't think I can do this ... I can't compete with him... he's not broken like me. He can give you everything that I can't. I'm sorry..." before Isak had chance to respond Even was gone. He took off running and Isak didn't know what to do. He just crumpled to the ground tears were streaming down his face. He was silently sobbing his heart out on the pavement. His entire soul was crushed again. Because of Chris again. This time Isak didn't think about Chris all he wanted was for Even to come back and envelope him in a hug and make the pain go away. Just like he had before.

Isak picked himself up off the floor and made his way back to the flat. He hoped that Chris had got the hint and fucked off by now. But obviously he wanted to see Isak suffer so when Isak walked through the front door Chris was stood there staring holes into Isak's head. He saw the puffy red rimmed eyes that Isak sported and saw how dejected he looked. Isak could see it was taking all of Chris willpower not to come over and try to placate Isak. Isak couldn't think of anything less appealling right now. His mind was swimming in all the thing that Even had said. He was drowning in his emotions and he felt like his lungs were on fire trying to breath steadying breaths. Trying to find a way to control how fucked up his entire being was. Not once but twice in a matter of weeks had his heart been broken into peices he tried not to fall so fast but Even was like quick sand every time he tried to take a step back he just sank deeper. 

  
Isak ignored the looks he received from both Chris and William and padded down the hall towards his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and curled into a ball. He needed his feeling to stop. He wanted to go back out there to scream at Chris for ruining his life. For ruining any semblance at happiness that Isak could get. However he realised that Chris was only doing what Isak did months before and that was pining for something that you can't have. And Chris would never have him again if he could help It!

He picked up his phone and his fingers hovered over the call button. Contemplating the consequences of calling and whether it would make him feel any worse than he could at this moment.

Isak took the chance and pressed the call button, trying to calm his breathing while listening to the ringing on the other end of the phone. There was a click to say the call had been picked up...

"Hi mamma, it's Isak. Im sorry it's so late but...".

~~~

"Bye Mamma"

"Bye Isak. I love you my beautiful boy"

Isak held the phone in his hands like it was his only life line. His mother sounded more lucid than ever and after talking through everything he actually felt a little better. He signed and resigned himself to staying in his room. He really wanted to drink away his feelings but that meant venturing out into the hallway and he didn't want to face Chris, he was likely to add to his collection of bruises if he saw him right now.

He listened to the front door opening and closing, signalling that they had finally left. Isak couldn't stop the tears from falling. He thought it would be different, he finally felt that things were falling into place. 

 _Guess not._


	26. The Plan. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone whose still reading this! ♡ 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Probably 4 or 5 at most. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Almost 7000 hits that's unbelievable! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! It helps me keep writing this fic. ♡

Isak didn't have any idea what to do next. His entire thought process was fucked beyond belief. Every time he tried to think of something to do all his brain could conjure up was images of Even. He couldn't get past seeing his wonderful Even looking so broken and helpless all because of him. Isak didn't know how to make things right. He couldn't even comprehend how he'd gotten himself in this mess in the first place. 

It had been an entire week since he'd spoken to either Chris or Even and Isak was definitely having a hard time. Isak had been holed up in his room for the past few days. Both Noora and Eskild had been checking on him at regular intervals. He was guessing that they were taking shifts and every so often they'd bring him food. Making sure that he ate properly and didn't drown in his own misery for too long. Every so often Linn would come into his room with her blanket wrapped around herself and just curl up in a ball next to him. She wouldn't speak or move very much but this was the way she showed that she cared and Isak loved that about his flatmates. The were his family after all.

The boys were also constantly blowing up his phone. He guessed that either Noora or Eskild had text them and let them know why Isak had pretty much fell off the face of the earth. Isak hated feeling so weak. After Chris he had picked himself up and brushed everything off. Trying reverently to hide behind his facade that he mastered over the years. This time it was harder, his entire resolve had crumbled and he could no longer hide the emotions that were pouring out of him. He longed for something more and Even had given him a glimpse of everything he could have had. That was impossible to forget. 

After the first week Isak finally got out of bed and endured the scolding hot water of the shower. He'd forgotten the last time he'd actually showered and that disgusted him more than it probably should have.  
He had a plan finally and smelling like misery and sweat wasn't going to do him any favours in winning Even back. 

Isak got dressed, he couldn't be bothered with actual clothes so he found his trackies and a fitted white t-shirt. At least he looked more like himself than he had in a while. His eyes were no longer red-rimmed with all the tears he tried to hold back. He placed a snapback on his head and casually glanced in the mirror. Hoping that he didn't look as bad on the outside as he felt on the inside. 

Isak stuck in his headphones and could feel the beat of Nas reverberate through his entire body. He had tried and failed to stop himself from listening to Even's favourite rapper but found it somewhat comforting that he had something that connects him to Even in some way. 

Isak made his way on to the tram and was trying hard not to let his eyes close. Of course his insomnia had become worse over the past week. It never ceases to amaze him that no matter how tired he was his brain wouldn't let him sleep. He felt like a zombie trapped in a maze. He could see other people on the tram looking at him, he knew he looked terrible but he really didn't need people judging him. Fuck them and their stupid judgy eyes. 

Once the tram arrived at the stop he was supposed to get off at Isak felt like his entire body had turned to jelly. He was having a slight panic attack and didn't know whether to just get back on the opposite tram and go back home. Instead he took a deep breath and powered through. He walked towards his destination hoping that his hands stopped shaking by the time he got there. He didn't know what he was going to say or whether it would do any good, Isak knew that he had to try though. He couldn't go another day without doing anything. He needed Even back in his life and it was about time he did something to make that happen instead of just waiting. 

Isak opened the door and walked inside, his heart skipped a beat when he remembered the last time he was here. The planetarium looked so different in the day time and it was bustling with people, Isak thought about how most of there people would never know how magical this place was when it was empty. Isak continued pacing around the place hoping to spot the reason he came here. As if by magic Isak caught a glimpse of floppy hair and that ugly blue uniform ducking around the corner. Isak quickly ran towards where he saw that Michael was headed, trying to catch him before he disappeared into the masses. 

 

When Isak finally caught up with Michael he almost skidded into him as he had abruptly stopped outside the door that said 'break room'. Isak coughed in a feeble attempt to get Michael's attention, he found himself lost for words and was grasping at straws trying to come up with any excuse as to why Michael needed to help him get Even back. Michael turned around to face Isak and as soon as he recognised who it was Isak could see his eyes burning with anger. 

"What the fuck are you doing here Isak?" Isak was stunned, he hadn't expected Michael to be so cold towards him but then again he was Even's best friend and he realised that Jonas would probably be exactly the same if the situation was reversed. 

They stood there in a sort of stand off until Isak finally found the courage to speak. 

"I need your help, I want to try and make things up to Even. I want him to see that I want him. Only him" Michael just scoffed at Isak's words. He tugged him inside the door of the break room and made him sit on the couch so they could talk. 

"Why would I help you? Do you even know how broken Even is? Thankfully he's just mopey and not depressed. It kills me when he's depressed, I wish I could help him but most of the time he tries to shut me out. It doesn't work though, the boys and I keep getting him to talk and I've endured watching enough Baz Lurhmann films this week to make my brain explode." Isak took in Michael's words, he couldn't help a twinge of jealousy knowing that Michael was there for Even in ways that Isak couldn't be. Maybe not ever. Right now though Isak needed to convince Michael to help him. Anything to try and win back the man of his dreams. Even if that meant going through all of Even's friends trying to find one that will help him.

"I know I really hurt him. I'm so sorry. I want to surprise him and I need your help. I know he won't talk to me right now. He won't respond to any of the texts I sent him and I just want a chance to show him what he really means to me. Do you think you could help?" Michael sat back against the couch, he looked deep in thought, Isak guessed that he was trying to consider the pros and cons of letting Isak back into Even's life. 

"I'll help you...but you have to promise you won't hurt Even again. He's been through so much. He always thinks less of himself and that he isn't good enough for people because of his bi-polar. He's such an amazing person and to be honest I'm only doing this because I saw the way he looked at you that night you came here on your date. I've never seen him look at anybody like that before" Isak hummed in agreement, he knew that look because when it was directed at him it took his breath away. Like Even was baring his entire soul with just one look. 

"Okay so I have a plan... it's going to sound ridiculous but we both know how much of a sap Even really is. I think it's about time he got to feel how he makes me feel every time we're together. Like I'm everything. Like nothing else matters" Isak saw Michael nodding in agreement. 

"I finish in an hour... wait around and after you can tell me this big plan of yours" Isak got up to leave, letting Michael finish the rest of his break in peace. Just as he was about to open the door Michael spoke. 

"Don't make me regret this Isak and whatever you do don't fuck this up".


	27. The Plan. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt wait to post this. If there any mistakes or anything it's because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.  
> This is the longest I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing It! 
> 
> I know I have my other fic for other Pov's but this switches to Even's POV because it made sense to the story! I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will revert back to Isak's POV (: might do a little extra chapter on Different Perspectives on what Isak was doing while waiting for Even. Let me know if you'd want to read that! (: 
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Thanks KeriJoh1515 for the amazing ideas that helped craft this chapter! You're awesome! ((: 
> 
> ♡

Today was the day that Isak finally got chance to put his plan into action. It had took an entire week to put everything into place. Isak took pride in the fact he'd spend so much time and effort on something soley for Even. He didn't know how Even did everything so effortlessly, Isak was pulling his hair out trying to find the perfect way to romance Even.

  
Isak text Michael for the millionth time this week, Isak is certain that after this Michael will either love him or hate him especially after putting up with him stressing out constantly. Depending on the way Even reacts, he hopes they can all be friends.   
  
Isak: Halla. Just making sure everything's set up for today? Do you think this will work?  
  
Michael: Yes Isak. Everything is sorted. The boys know exactly what they have to do. I just want to warn you though it's Even decision whether he takes you back or not. I'm rooting for you though if that helps.  
  
Isak: Takk. It really does.  
  
It was 18:00 and Isak had another two hours to wait until he was to be at the place where he was supposed to meet Even. If he showed that is.  
  
EVEN'S POV  
  
Michael had been texting him incessantly for over an hour now. They had made plans to meet at the coffee shop that was near Isak's apartment. Even honestly had no idea why Michael wanted to meet there, it only brought up bad memories. Even tries to convince Michael to go somewhere else, anywhere else, but Michael was adamant that they needed to meet there because it had the best coffee this side of Oslo. And Michael thought he was dramatic!  
  
It had been two weeks since Even had spoken to Isak, to be honest today had been the first time that Even had left the apartment properly other than to go to work. He'd made Michael watch Romeo and Juliet four times in the past two weeks and he was certain that Michael was a saint or something because he had only complained minimal amount and that was unusual for him.  
  
Even had thought about Isak every day, whenever he got a text from him it took every ounce of will he had not to reply straight away. Each text Isak sent was just making sure he was okay or telling him little stories about his day. It made Even smile knowing that Isak thought about him most days but it still didn't help the fact that Even was unsure about whether Isak truly wanted this.  
  
Even had pondered this many times and each time came to a different conclusion. After what Chris had told him when he'd left Isak's that night he felt guilty. He hated to be the reason Isak was so broken but they were obviously both feeling rejected right now. Maybe this time apart would help. Even just didn't know anymore.  
  
Even rounded the corner and the coffee shop came into view before him, he really didn't want to socialize right now but he knew that if he went home then Michael would just turn up at his door and drag him right back out again. He walked through the door and found Michael sat on one of the chair with a book in front of him. Even sat down opposite him as Michael thrust a to go coffee cup at him.  
  
"Why didn't you get it in a normal cup? Where are we going?" Michael just flashed a huge grin at him before sliding the book over to him and saying "WE aren't going anywhere, hopefully you are". Even was confused to say the least.  
  
He looked at the front of the book it wasn't actually a book but a leather bound copy of the script for Baz Lurhmanns Romeo and Juliet. It was beautiful. The cover had inscriptions, quotes and pictures of Angel wings dotted around in white ink, to make it pop.  
  
Even looked up at Michael who just shrugged, he opened the front cover to reveal a post it note on the inside, it said;  
  
_'O, I am fortune’s fool! . . ._  
_Then I defy you, stars'_  
  
_You are my fate. I just hope we have a better fate than Romeo and Juliet._  
  
_In every universe I will choose you. In every universe I'm destined for you to be my Sun, Moon and my World._  
  
_Love Isak._  
  
Even was dazed by the beauty of Isak's words. He never realised that the man could be romantic, he had scoffed at the idea of romance but now he had thought up this amazing gift. Even was touched by it and couldn't keep a smile from plaguing his face. It felt weird for Even to smile again. His entire body had become so used to feeling down that he was sure that all he could do was cry or frown. However once again Isak had surprised him and put a smile on his face. Damn.  
  
Michael was smiling softly at him being in awe of his reaction.  
  
"Um when?...how?...you spoke to Isak?" Even was slightly pissed at his friend for not telling him or even hinting at the fact he'd been speaking Isak but then again Even loved surprises. This was definitely a surprise.  
  
"We spoke a few days ago, he came by my work and asked for my help with a few things. He really misses you Ev. I wouldn't have helped him if I didn't think you'd want me to but I know you and I know how much you like this guy. It's up to you if you want to give him another chance. Just let's see what happens tonight Okay?" Michael winked at him as he said this, Even was wracking his brain as to what was going to happen during the rest of the night. Even was imagining Isak jumping out from under one of the tables and coercing him to talk but instead he just watched as Michael inspected his phone. Michael suddenly dropped his phone on the table, the sound made Even jump and then Michael decided to pretty much yell that he needed to head over to the park as soon as possible.  
  
Even considered calling Isak and demanding to know what the hell was going on but he refrained only because he was slightly enjoying this little treasure hunt.  
  
Even almost sprinted towards the park, it was only a few streets away from the coffee shop so it didn't take him long to get there. Instead of finding Isak, he found Elias sat on a bench looking slightly bored.  
  
"Finally you're here, I'm fucking freezing" Elias would have sounded angry if it was for his face betraying him, he was sporting the same knowing smile that Michael had had at the coffee shop. When this was all over he was totally finding new friends for selling him out, either that or buying them pizza for a month to thank them. His friends were amazing for doing whatever this was. Isak combined romance and his favourite people and he really didn't know how to feel about that. All he knew that his heart was beating out of his chest right now and it wasn't because of the walk over to the park.  
  
Even sat down on the bench next to Elias and took in his surroundings. The park was beautiful at this time of night. The flowers and their colours were illuminated by the lights surrounding them and the cold hadn't yet coveted them. There was a small pond in the middle and the water was eerily calm, it was peaceful. Even loved coming here when he wanted to draw, even during the day when there were kids running around it was still one of his favourite places.  
  
Elias nudged him and handed him another post it note.  
This one said;  
  
_The view here is nothing compared to you. You're beautiful in so many different ways. You light up every room with your smile. I want to come here with you and watch you draw, see how you see the world. I want to make memories with you and only you._  
  
_Love Isak._  
  
Even could feel his face becoming wet as a few stray tears rolled down his cheek. He couldn't understand how someone as grumpy as Isak was so mushy. It was usually his job, he wasn't used to being the centre of attention. He was a little shaken but in a good way. Isak had made him feel special in a way that no one else ever had.  
  
Elias wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a sort of bro hug. Even laughed at Elias' feeble attempt at affection but he loved it anyway.  
  
"I don't really know this Isak guy but if he went through all this trouble and convinced Michael to make me freeze my ass off then maybe he's okay. I can't wait to meet him sometime. If you know..." Even nodded, he realised now that his friends were rooting for Isak but still took into consideration that it was his choice and they'd support him no matter what.  
  
"Thanks man. Do you know where I'm supposed to go next?" Even asked timidly, trying to hide his excitement at what was to come.  
  
"Yeah. You best hurry though, pretty sure you're sappyness is going to make you late. You need To head over to the art gallery. The bus should be here in about 5 minutes"  
  
Even said he would text Elias later updating him on what happened and sped off towards the bus stop. He waited for the bus and each second that ticked by felt agonising. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. The bus arrived and once Even was seated he couldn't help but tap his foot continuously on the floor. People around his were staring. He didn't care he needed an outlet for his nerves.  
  
The bus finally stopped and Even made his way to the entrance of the art gallery. Before he got near the front doors he spotted Mutta and Adam. He guessed that they were waiting for him because as soon as they saw him they started frantically waving him over towards them.  
  
Even looked at the post it note that the guys had deposited in his hands it was different than the others.  
It read;  
  
_I know the gallery is closed but you don't need to go into a gallery to see the beauty in everything. You see people and I know you wish people would see you too. Just as Even. I see you Evy. Only you._  
  
_Love Isak._  
  
Below the writing was a small drawing, it was a stick figure with a quiff and bright blue eyes. It was terrible but Even loved it anyway. It was perfect for some reason.  
  
The guys looked at him and waited for him to finish reading the note. He added it to the others that he placed inside of the book that Isak had gotten him.  
  
"You really need to teach your boy how to draw Ev.  That stick man is terrible. Although we all know it's you so that's something" the guys giggled and circled Even for a group hug. They told him that he needed to head over to the kebab shop that was just around the corner.  
  
Even was overwhelmed, he had butterflies in his stomach and his nerves were threatening to get the better of him. He really wanted to see Isak right now. He didn't know what he would do if he did but he was sure that it would come to him.  
  
Even reached the kebab shop and found Yousef and Sana waiting outside for him. Sana rolled her eyes as she saw Even approach but he also noticed how she snuggled closer to Yousef's side as the wind blew harsher at that moment. They were a cute couple Even had to admit and after years of hearing Yousef complain about how much he liked Sana it was good that they finally found each other.  
  
Even stopped directly in front of them and waited for them to say something. Instead they each handed him a note.  
  
The one Sana handed him said;  
  
_Even I don't know if you've noticed but all I want is you._  
_But I also want you to be happy, I want you to give me a chance to make you happy. If you'll let me. I can't promise it'll be perfect. Maybe we can take this minute by minute. This minute I want you to come find me at the old movie theatre. I'll be waiting for as long as you need. If not tonight. Then maybe in the future._  
  
_Love Isak._  
  
Even was almost about to take off running towards the movie theatre but a hand landed on his shoulder. He had forgotten that Yousef was also holding a note. He almost snatched it and quickly apologised he was definitely too eager to go find Isak right now.  
  
Yousef's note only said two things;  
  
Alt er love.   
  
You are not alone.    
  
  
Even stared at the piece of paper in his hands. To him it was the most important. Isak had remembered their conversation during their car journey home from the planetarium, they'd discussed the universe and parrarell universe. Even had admitted that he felt alone, sometimes feeling like he was trapped inside him mind and the only way he felt in control was to imagine he was the director of his own life. Isak remembered so many little things and it scared him how much it meant to him.  
  
Even said goodbye to Sana and Yousef before he took off running to the old movie theatre. He reached the outside and it was lit up with little fairy lights that were draped across the door. The sign outside said Romeo and Juliet in bold letters. Even looked around for any sign of Isak but maybe he was too late and Isak had already left.  
  
Even put one foot in front of the other walked towards the door of theTheatre. He opened the door and in the middle of the dimly lit room was Isak.  
  
They both stood there, just looking at each other. The tension in the air was crackling around them and Even couldn't take it anymore he needed to hold his boy in his arms. He ran up to Isak and engulfed him in a hug.  
  
Isak stiffened for a second and then melted into the embrace. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Isak kissed his cheek and then held his position ghosting over Even's lips. It seemed like Isak was waiting for Even to give in to him. Even could feel Isak's breath hot and heavy against his skin. It was all too much. The emotions Even were feeling were too much and yet they were everything. He couldn't believe that this boy stood in front of him had done all this for him. It was enough. It was more than enough. It was perfect.  
  
Even finally captured Isak's mouth and pulled him closer. All their emotions were poured into that one kiss and Even knew that this is what the beginning of love looked like.  
  
They pulled apart and Isak looked at him "I'm so sorry Even. You're everything. I promise you, you'll never be alone" Even couldn't say anything and instead pulled Isak into another hug, dropping his head on Isak's shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Hoping to convey everything that words just couldn't do justice right now.  
  
They separated and Isak took Even's hand leading him into the theatre. On the screen was the opening scene of Romeo and Juliet and they sat at the back of the empty theatre. Watching and stealing kisses at any possible moment.  
  
Even realised what contentment was and right now this was it.


	28. Romeo + Juliet. No. Isak + Even!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only short! Just a small filler chapter to show what happens at the theatre and after! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

 

 

Isak had never felt as happy as he did when he saw Even walk through the theatre door. It put into perspective all the time he spent making today perfect. Seeing Even's face and seeing his smile was everything he could have hoped for and more.  
  
Getting to kiss Even again after two whole weeks was mind blowing. He never wanted to stop but the night wasn't over yet and he still had the showing of Romeo and Juliet to get through before he could even think of showering Even with kisses and more.  
  
Even though their relationship was relatively new Isak hoped that after tonight they could finally make it official. He just knew that he couldn't take one more day without Even being a permanent fixture in his life.  
  
Throughout the film Isak couldn't help himself he just had to steal kisses whenever he had the feeling too. Just because he could. Some were soft pecks and others turn into full blown making out that had Isak gasping for air and made his head go all fuzzy. He couldn't get enough of just being here alone with Even. He loved the way that Even would lean over every so often and whisper things in his ear usually about the way the film was directed or how a certain theme resonated throughout the film. Isak loved everything about it, especially when having Even's mouth that close to his ear sent shivers down his spine, he knew it was most probably accidentally on purpose because there was no one else in the theatre with them and yet Even still whispered it to him. It was utterly surreal.

 

During the pool scene Isak realised one day he wanted to recreate that somehow with Even. It seemed like something Even would daydream about. Isak put it on his check list of things to do when Even was having a down day. Or even just when he wanted something to remind Even how much he meant to him. Isak couldn't believe he was already planning future dates/escapades but he couldn't help it when Even was here with him. Finally.  
  
When the credits starting rolling Isak had to wipe away a tear from his cheek, he hated to admit that it made him cry every time he watched it. He was certain that Even had made him all soft and goeey. It was silly and yet Isak wouldn't change it.  
  
"Aww baby you're crying" Even playfully bumped him shoulder as Isak was still wiping his cheek.  
  
"Shut up" Isak pouted and that gave Even the perfect excuse to lean in a bite Isak's bottom lip. Which of course led to another heated make out session. Isak couldn't keep himself from touching Even if he wasn't carding his hands through Even's hair he was rubbing his fingers up and down Even's arm. In a way Isak figured it was to make sure Even was really here and that he wasn't in fact dreaming. If he could touch him then he was real.  
  
They finally stopped kissing when the screen reverted to black and Isak figured that the guy who had let him rent the theatre for the night would want to go home. Isak grasped Even's hand and they walked to the entrance of the theatre.  
  
"Isak, tonight...it was...everything. I can't believe you did all this for me" Isak pulled Even into a hug and rubbed his hand up and down Even's back trying to soothe him. He didn't understand why Even didn't realise that he deserved the world and Isak was going to give it to him.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. I know we haven't really talked about everything yet but...um...does this mean we're together?" He felt himself blush at the lame way he had just worded that but he couldn't wait another minute to find out whether Even wanted to be with him. Officially.  
  
"Of course. Especially now I know I can force you to watch as many Baz Lurhmann films as I want"  
  
"Woahh I never said that. However if that's your only term for us to be together then where do I sign?"  
  
They both laughed and the weight that Isak had felt all night had finally lifted. He was happy and for now that was all that really mattered.  
  
"We'll take this minute by minute. If you want to go slow so I can prove to you I'm serious about us then we can" Even nodded and Isak could tell he was taking everything in.  
  
"Isak you've proved enough okay. Tonight was seriously the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. I never knew you were such a romantic"  
  
"Ugh don't get used to it" Isak rolled him eyes and Even just smiled. Isak could definitely get used to this.  
  
"I'm not saying it's going to be easy though, you know with my episodes and everything. Are you sure you want to go through all that with me?"  
  
"I want you. All of you. Including the highs and lows. Don't think I'll just bail if it gets too hard. I'm in this for the long run. I know we have a lot to learn about each other but I'm willing to try. If you are"

  
"Definitely"  
  
They walked outside of the theatre and it had started to rain, Isak snuggled closer to Even as they walked towards the tram stop. They had both decided that tonight they'd go home to their own houses. Isak didn't really like that idea but if Even needed time to let everything sink in then he was willing to give it him.   
  
Once they reached Even's stop Isak kissed him goodbye and watched as his beautiful boyfriend walked along the street. He definitely checked him out until he reached the corner and disappeared from view. Even was his and that meant more than Isak could ever put into words.   
  
Today had been a good day. Isak knew if everyday with Even was anything remotely like this then his life was going to be a hell of a lot different than ever before.


	29. Fuck yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much pure unadulterated smut so if that's not your thing then I'd suggest you skip this chapter altogether! (: 
> 
> I'll put the summary of the important things that happen in the end notes! 
> 
> Hope you like it, I get nervous writing smut. I hope it doesn't suck too much! Ha. 
> 
> Comment comment Comment! Please make my day! (: 
> 
> ♡
> 
> Also don't think I've forgotten about Chris he will reappear soon! (:

 

Isak walked through the door of the kollectiv and knew that he was still wearing the dopey smile that just wouldn't leave his face.  
  
When Eskild saw him he practically pounced on him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'm guessing tonight went well then baby gay?"  
  
Isak rolled him eyes knowing that Eskild would would want a minute by minute account of everything that had happened throughout the entire evening. Isak didn't actually feel like that would be a bad thing and recounted the entire night for Eskild. Yup Even had definitely made him soft.  
  
Eskild stayed mostly silent while Isak told him what happened but also threw in a few ooo's and aww's in when Isak explained how he'd got all of Even's friends involved in helping him.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Isak. I can't believe you've finally got yourself a hot boyfriend and I'm still cruising grinder. Ugh. So unfair" Isak laughed as Eskild dramatically dropped himself on the couch and checked his phone.  
  
"Speaking of grinder, it looks like I have just found myself a hot date for tonight. See you later. Don't wait up" Isak watched as Eskild skipped out of the door and closed it gently behind him.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Isak guessed that Eskild had forgotten something, most likely his keys. Isak opened the door and was surprised when he found Even stood there in front of him looking as handsome as ever.  
  
"Halla"  
  
"Um...Halla" That was all it took for Isak to step forwards and grab hold of Even's t-shirt, he pulled him inside for a searing kiss and kicked the door shut behind him. They didn't disconnect all the way to Isak's room, which was really hard considering the fact they nearly fell over a few times and yet neither of them found it in themselves to care.  
  
Once inside Isak's room Even pinned Isak to the nearest wall and showered him with kisses. He gently kissed and nipped at the spot just below Isak's ear and Isak could feel his knees turn to jelly at the slightest touch. Even didn't let up on his constant assault of kisses. He took his time to kiss his way down Isak's jaw and then couldn't help but move back to Isak's mouth. It was a constant battle of teeth and tongue. Isak felt himself getting uncomfortably hard in his skinny jeans. Even hadn't even done anything but kiss him and his entire body was aching with desire for him.  
  
Even removed his shirt and Isak clawed at Even's jacket trying to get rid of his clothes as quickly and efficiently as possible. He never wanted to get someone naked as quickly as he did with Even right now. He wanted to see exactly what Even hid underneath his perfectly fitted clothes.  
  
Isak glided his hand along Even's stomach and gripped his hips as Even moved closer to him. As if he was trying to get rid of any space that was left between them. Isak let out a small huffed laugh as Even picked him up against the wall and Isak wrapped his legs around Even's waist trying desperately to grind on Even in the right place to get the required amount of friction.  
  
Isak found that Even had other ideas when he felt himself being pushed backwards on the bed, he would have toppled off it if wasn't for Even landing straight on top of him crushing his mouth to his.  
  
His entire body was tingling, he had never felt anything like this. Not with Chris, not with anybody. The way Even was touching him and caressing him, it felt like he was being cared for and wanted and yet there was a fire and passion to it that Isak couldn't get over. It was fucking epic. Isak really needed Even to get inside him before his brain exploded from lust. It was a possibility right now because all Isak could think of was Even. Nothing else seemed to matter in this moment but him.  
  
Even was trailing kisses down Isak's body and every so often he would stop to leave marks and bruises in his wake. Isak couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow and have a reminder of today. Isak couldn't even be mad if this was Even's way of marking him, claiming him. Isak had never felt so wanted or so needed in his life.  
  
Isak watched as Even looked up at him through his lashes silently waiting for Isak to give him permission to remove his boxers as he nuzzled at his cock hidden behind the fabric. Isak nodded slightly and Even put his mouth on Isak's cock through his boxers and the warm heat made Isak's toes curl. Even removed Isak's boxers in one fluid motion and proceeded to lick a stripe from base to tip which rewarded Even with a sultry moan that escaped Isak's mouth. 

  
Even was relentless as he took Isak completely in his mouth and down his throat. Fuck Isak didn't think he'd seen anything sexier that Even bobbing up and down on his cock, he cheeks hollowing around it. At one point Even caught Isak staring and waggled his eyebrows as his tongue circled the head. Fuck Isak didn't think he'd ever moaned so loud in his life.  
  
"Shit..oh...Ev..stop. I don't want to come until you're inside me" Isak tried to warm Even but obviously it only gave Even a reason to continue, Even bobbed faster and the only thing that came out of Isak's mouth was a string of moans and curse words a minute or two was all it took before he was shooting down his boyfriends throat.  
  
Even looked at his a he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirked as Isak who was still riding the aftershock of his orgasm.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I plan on you coming a few more times. At least once before I get inside you" Even smiled sweetly before he leaned down and kissed him, Isak didn't know how but he could feel his dick already twitching and attempting to get hard again.  
  
"Where's um...where do you keep your stuff?" Isak giggled he couldn't believe Even had just talked dirty to him and yet couldn't ask for lube. It was adorable to say the least.  
  
Isak pointed towards his bed side table, trying to form words with how blissful he felt seemed like too much effort, so pointing would have to do. Even returned a few seconds later and Isak heard the sound of the cap being opened.  
  
Even circled Isak's rim with his fingers adding slight pressure every so often. When he finally added a finger Isak thought he could see stars. Who knew Even was so skilled with his fingers. Even added a second finger and slowly scissored him open. Isak was writhing on the bed, he couldn't help it when Even was continuing such sweet torture on his body. Even was massaging his prostate and Isak was pretty sure he blacked out from how good it felt. He could feel his dick leaking and when Even added a third figure his entire body lit up. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Isak was spilling himself on his chest without his dick even being touched.  
  
Even removed his fingers and Isak felt lost. He felt like he needed more. Anything and everything that Even could give him. That was once he could move again.  
  
"Do you need a few minutes? I've got to say I love the way you look when you're completely wrecked" Even kissed him cheek and sat back on his knees. He reached next to the bed and grabbed a tissue to clean Isak's stomach before it dried.  
  
"I cant believe I've cum twice and you haven't even cum yet"  
  
"I want to make you feel good and I'm really enjoying making you make those sounds"  
  
Isak hid his face behind his hands as he felt himself blush.  
  
"Okay enough talk, I think I can feel my legs again so I need you inside me like now. Please" Isak pulled Even on top of him and kissed him lazily waiting for Even to get to it. He didn't know sex could be this fun and yet so fucking unbelievably good.  
  
Isak was snapped out of his though when Even moved off him and positioned himself properly. Even didn't waste any time in lining himself up with Isaks hole. He bent down and kissed him while pushing in slowly. Once Even bottomed out it didn't take long before he was pounding into Isak. The room was filled with moans and profanities as they both enjoyed each other's bodies. Even angled his hips perfectly so he was hitting Isak's prostate with each thrust and Isak felt oversentivive and yet he wanted more. He was chasing his orgasm but he needed Even to come first. He wanted to see what his face looked like when overcome with pure ecstasy. It took a few seconds before Isak felt Even's movements become more haphazard and he knew he was close. It was amazing to watch, his mouth was agape and his eyes were partially closed. When Even came Isak felt his own orgasm ripped out of him. The entire thing was intense and loving.  
  
Even gingerly pulled out, threw the condom in the bin, and flopped down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Wow" Isak rolled his eyes at Even's sentiment but he felt exactly the same. He cuddled next to Even's side after cleaning himself up and proclaimed that it was nap time. That's how Isak ended up falling asleep in the arms of the man of his dreams well and truly fucked out and in love. He knew he was in love but maybe it was too soon. Maybe it wasn't but he knew that this was definitely the real thing he was feeling. He slept better than he had in weeks and that was all due to Even being there, his presence made Isak feel safe and loved. He could seriously get used to this.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak returns home and tells Eskild about how the plan to win Even back went. 
> 
> Even turns up unexpectedly at Isak's door. 
> 
> Even and Isak have sex. I wanted to make sure it was all about pleasuring Isak because he had never had that much attention before! Even cared for him in so many ways. Contrasting to the scenes with Chris! 
> 
> Isak realises he's in love with Even. Doesn't think it's the right time just yet to tell Even. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ((: ♡


	30. Dude. Brooooo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little texting chapter. 
> 
> 3 chapters in one night is good enough I hope! ((: 
> 
> Not sure when I'll post the next chapter. Hopefully in a few days! 
> 
> Only 2 or 3 more chapters then I think this fic will be finished. ): so if you guys have any one-shot requests let me know and I'll work on them once I've finished this fic! ((:

Jonas: Isak! How did it go with Even? Everything okay? Do you need the boys and I to come over and cheer you up?  
  
Magnus: Has any of you guys heard from him at all since yesterday? I thought he would have text. Then again maybe him and Even are too busy fucking to pick up their phones.  
  
Madhi: Wow Mags. We really need to get you laid, you're way too invested in Isak's love life.  
  
Magnus: Pfft. Screw you guys. I just care about Isak's happiness.  
  
Jonas: Ha. We know Mags. We do too just not everybody wants to know how good Isak's get it in the bedroom.  
  
Madhi: Yeah we don't all want intricate details. Like when Jonas explains his cunnilingus techniques. I'm scarred for life man!  
  
Jonas: You know you used those tips though!  
  
Madhi: Damn right. So not the point though.  
  
Isak: sorry guys but for once Mags was right couldn't look at my phone too busy ((; you guys can come and meet Even tonight though if you want? After we shower though!  
  
Magnus: WE???? as in together?  
  
Madhi: Serr Mags!? But yeah Isak we'll be there bro. See you later!  
  
Jonas: I'm in. I'm happy for you Is. Can't wait to finally meet this Even guy! Warn him about Mags though before we get there.  
  
Magnus: uncool guys. Uncool.  
  
Isak: haha. Even's friends are hopfully coming too! See you at 20:00 okay (:  
  


* * *

  
  
Isak: Hey Even asked me to text you guys and see if you wanted to join us and my friends tonight at my flat. So you can all meet and stuff (:  
Also thank you again. The plan worked perfectly!  
  
Michael: I'm glad. Why didn't Even text me himself btw?  
  
Isak: erm...hes kinda busy.  
  
Michael: oh. Ew. I'll text the guys now. I'm sure their down. See you later.  
  
Isak: Yeah 20:00. See thdhsbabfv  
  
Michael: ugh.  


* * *

  
  
Isak: Hey I just wanted to text and say me and Even are together. I guess I owe you a thankyou, he told you what you said. I'm grateful that you finally took my feelings into consideration.  
  
Isak: Were having his friends and the guys over later. If you want you can stop by. If you're going to be civil. Me and Even talked and he knows that we're still friends. I want us to be anyway. If you can that is. So yeah. I don't know. Come if you want. It's at 20:00. X  



	31. Love is a many splendid thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins!  
> Only three more chapters to go! I'm hoping that they'll be pretty long in comparison to some of the other chapters. I'm hoping to find closure for all characters involved ((:  
> This is what happens before, during and after the previous texting chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment or leave kudos!  
> ♡

Isak had woken up this morning surrounded by warmth, it was unusual because he'd gotten used to feeling cold and alone. His brain was foggy and when he started poking the squishy thing next to him that was in the way of him star fishing he was a little unsettled until the squishy pillow spoke.  
  
"Is those are my ribs you're attacking" Isak opened his eyes fully, it took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through his curtains. Even face was right in front of his and Isak was enraptured by the bright smile on his face. Even leaned down and placed a gentle kiss in Isak's hair while Isak shuffled himself into a more comfortable position by laying his head on Even's chest.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming" Isak mumbled his confession into Even's shoulder.  
  
"Aww baby am I the man of your dreams"  
  
"Ugh no, I didn't mean it like... well" Isak rolled his eyes even though he knew Even couldn't see it.  
  
"I can tell when you roll your eyes you know, but am I really the man of your dreams? Say it. Please" Even voice remained gentle but Isak could tell there was something behind his words.  
  
"Okay. Yes. You are the man of my dreams" Isak laughed as Even lifted his chin up to look at him in his eyes while he said it. Even leaned down and kissed him softly before returning to his previous position.  
  
Isak didn't know how long they lay there just snuggled closely together but Isak couldn't find it in himself to move. He didn't want to break the spell that was cast over the room at that moment.  
  
"My arms asleep babe" Isak groaned as he rolled off Even's arm and decided it was finally time for them to get up and get dressed. Isak definitely needed to shower he was sure that he smelt like sweat and sex and no one apart from Even should know what that smells like. Especially not his roommates.  
  
Isak checked his phone and saw that the boys had been asking about his night.  
  
"The boys are asking about my night. Do you maybe want to meet them tonight? I don't know ... we could um... invite you're friends too. It may be too soon or whatever but ..." Isak was rambling but Even just looked at him like he was reciting romantic poetry because he had that stupid glint in his eyes that Isak couldn't get enough of.  
  
"I think that's an amazing idea, you text the boys and I'll get a shower, you can join me if you don't take to long" Even winked at him before sauntering off towards the bathroom.  
  
Isak text the boys as quickly as possible before practically sprinting to the shower.  
  
Once they had finished their shower, Isak flopped on the bed in the hopes of putting off getting dressed for a little bit longer. In the shower he'd found himself on his knees in front of Even and now he was rock hard as the water had run cold before Even had gotten the chance to return the favour.  
  
Isak decided to text Michael inviting him and all of Even's friends over tonight. No time like the present to get all the introductions out of the way. Just as Isak was half way through texting, Even entered the room. He felt the bed dip and the towel he had on was being removed. Isak feigned disinterest while trying to type, it wasn't long before Even took his entire length into his mouth and that's when Isak gave up as a moan slipped from his mouth. He almost dropped his phone on his face and decided he'd text Michael enough details before he finally threw his phone to the other side of the bed and gripped Even's hair.  
  
Isak entire body was buzzing from his orgasm and Even had disappeared into the kitchen to make breakfast. Isak stared at his phone again, he was contemplating texting Chris. He needed to at least tell Chris that he and Even were together. It was the decent thing to do, he didn't want him finding out from anyone else.  
  
Isak waited until Even returned with two plates of delicious smelling eggs. They ate in comfortable silence, when they finished Isak finally decided to broach the subject of what to tell Chris and whether Even was okay with it. He didn't want to hide anything from him, not again.  
  
"So um... I was thinking of texting Chris and letting him know that we're together. I just wanted to know what you thought. I don't know, I guess I'd like for us to be friends. I ..." the words just didn't seem to come out right, he didn't want to jeopardize all the progress he'd made with Even. It was all so confusing. Even though Isak knew that he was completely gone for Even his feeling for Chris didn't just disappear over night, but they would never come between him and Even. Not ever. Isak made his choice and he was more that happy with it.  
  
"I think it's a good idea. You know the night I punched him, when I returned for my car, he was waiting for me. He told me to give you another chance. He didn't want you to be hurt again because of him. He's a good guy deep down. He cares for you but I think he already knows you've made you're choice. Maybe you should invite him tonight and gage how he is? It may make things easier in the long run. Also he needs to see that he won't come between us again. I won't let that happen again"  
  
"Me either. I know it may be too soon to say this but... I love you Even. I've never felt anything like this before. I just know that I'm already completely gone for you. No one else compares" Isak felt compelled to say something, he needed to tell Even exactly how he felt and this felt like as right a time as any. He watched as Even's face changed going through a vast amount of emotions. Isak could feel himself holding his breath waiting for Even to say something. Anything.  
  
"I love you too Isak. I don't care if it's too soon. We're not exactly the most conventional couple but I know what I feel too" Isak practically flung himself into Even's arms and held him close.  
  
Once they separated Isak text Chris. It was easier than he expected it to be, after what Even had told him it helped to know Chris only wanted what was best for him and that was something at least.  
  
They both got dressed and rallied round trying to get everything set up for the evening. All the boys had text to say they were coming so all Isak and Even had to do was kill time until they arrived. Isak definitely had a few ideas on how to do that. Eskild was staying out again with his hook up from the previous night, Noora was staying at Eva's and Linn had gone to her parents for the weekend. Isak couldn't wait to finally meet Even's friends and thank them in person for everything they did in helping win back Even.  
  
The only person who hadn't replied was Chris but Isak didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign. He just knew that in time maybe they'd go back to being friends. For now he just needed to impress Even's friends enough for them to accept him. Also to keep Magnus from drinking too much and asking Even too many embarrassing questions. Ugh.  
  
  



	32. Too Many People!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write. So many different personalities in one place. Sorry if it's a bit off. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> ♡

Magnus, Madhi, and Jonas arrived first. They didn't even bother knocking as most of the time Isak was asleep when they turned up. It was nice that his friends felt at home enough to let themselves in but at this moment in time it was utterly inconvenient. The only signal of their arrival was when they came crashing into the kitchen. Isak had been positioned on top on the counter with Even between his legs, they had been leisurely been making out and grinding against each other. The guys had halted in the door way and Isak had made eye contact with them after hearing the commotion. He'd tried and failed to push Even away whilst trying to hop down off the counter. It resulted in Isak accidentally headbutting Even and they both turned to face the boys holding there noses with flushed faces and obvious erections. Yeah, this definitely was not how Isak had planned on Even meeting the guys. 

  
The guys however found it hilarious and were snickering in the doorway, it looked like they were about to fall over and roll on the floor laughing at any moment. Isak just glared at them.  
  
Once Even recovered from being accidentally headbutted he strolled over to the guys and introduced himself. He shook both Madhi and Jonas' hands but Magnus just slapped Even's hand away and opted for pulling him into a massive bear hug. Even looked stunned but took it all in his stride. It was amazing to watch his boyfriend and friends interact. It looked like the boys had already accepted Even into the fold. Isak loved his friends and how accepting they were.  


* * *

  
They were all dotted around the living room laughing and joking, mainly the guys were telling Even embarrassing stories and Isak was curled into Even's side trying not to die of embarrassment. There was a knock on the door and Isak wondered over to answer it.  
  
Isak found 4 boys stood before him who Isak assumed were Even's friends, he recognised Michael straight away but the others he couldn't put faces to names just yet. Isak kind of just stood there until he felt strong arms circling his waist from behind him. Even greeted his friends and introduced them all to Isak. They all looked happy to meet him and yet the guy who Even had called Elias seemed vaguely familiar. The guys filed past him and he could hear Even introducing them to Magnus, Madhi and Jonas. Elias stayed behind with Isak and Isak didn't know whether he was going to tell him he didn't approve or something just as unsettling, Isak inevitably felt nervous.  
  
"Hey Isak. I just wanted to say that I'm really happy Even's found someone who put as much effort as you did into your relationship as you did. Especially someone who got Michael to convince me to freeze my ass off on the bench. Kudos to you man. He deserves everything after all he's been through. Sana also told me I have to be nice to her best buddy or else. Ha. She also kidnapped Yousef tonight but I'm sure you'll meet him eventually" Elias winked at Isak and Isak finally realised that this was Sana's brother. It felt good that he approved of Isak and also that Sana was on his side. Just like always.  
  
Isak and Elias joined the festivities, it was great because now Even's friends were here he finally got to hear some embarrassing stories about Even. Even was blushing and Isak couldn't think of anything more adorable.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was 23:00 and the party was still in full swing. People had split off into little groups, Jonas was sat with Michael and Even. No doubt talking about pretencious films or something. Either way they seemed to be having fun. 

 

On the other side of the room Isak watched as Adam, Mutta and Magnus practically shouted over each other trying to get their point across. It was interesting to watch as they all spoke with their hands and Isak occasionally glanced over hoping that none of them would spill their drinks on the floor. Again.  
  
Isak found himself with Madhi and Elias. They were playing cards and talking about basketball. It seemed like they'd all known each other forever. They just seemed to fit so well together. Isak looked over towards where Even was sitting, he caught his eye and they smiled lovingly at each other. A chorus of awws rang out across the room before Isak and Even could pull their eyes away from each and go back to interacting with the people they were sat with.  
  
There was a small tap on the door and Isak almost missed it if he hadn't been walking past it on his way to give Even a small kiss. He couldn't help himself. He needed his Even fix.  
  
Isak opened the door and found Chris stood looking nervous in the hallway. Isak slipped outside and closed the door behind him. He wanted to speak to Chris alone before he ended up confronted by 8 sets of wary eyes. 

  
"Halla. I'm glad you came. I didn't think you would seen as though you didn't reply to my texts..."  
  
"I didn't know whether I was going to come or not. I went out for a walk and just kind of ended up here. I'm really sorry for the way everything turned out between us. I am really happy you found someone though Isak. Even seems like a really nice guy and he will fight for you. As I've witnessed first hand" Chris laughs slightly at his own admission. Isak could tell it must be a little weird for him to admit that out loud.   
  
Before Isak could say anything else Even opened the door and came to stand beside Isak.   
  
"Not here to try and steal my boyfriend again are you?" Chris cast a quick glance at Isak before stammering a reply.   
  
"I...no. umm..."  
  
"Relax. I'm joking. You couldn't even if you tried" Even kissed Isak on top of his head before extending his hand to Chris. They shook hands and the tension shattered like glass.   
  
The three of them entered the room and Chris and Even joined Isak playing cards with Madhi and Elias.   
  
As the night went on Isak noticed small glances between Elias and Chris. Isak smiled to himself because he knew that look on Chris' face. Isak whispered into Even's ear about his assumptions. Even nodded after quickly looking between the two of them. Maybe Chris would get his happy ending eventually too.  
  
About 2 in the morning Isak was feeling tipsy and tired. He'd refrained from drinking as much as he normally would because he knew that Even had been sticking to water due to his meds. Many of the guys had headed home and those who were left were scattered around the room either asleep or about to be.   
  
The best thing was that Isak noticed that Elias and Chris were asleep on each other on the sofa, he would definitely be getting details from Chris when he got the chance. Isak wrapped his hand around Even's and led him to the bedroom. Isak once again found himself enveloped in warm body heat as Even spooned him from behind. Even occasionally plastered kisses to the nape of Isak's neck that sent shivers down his spine, he didn't know if he'd ever get used to this feeling but from now on he couldn't imagine any better way to go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Elias and Chris seems like an odd pairing.   
> I think they'd be perfect together, Elias seems caring and yet he would never put up with any of Chris' bullshit! 
> 
> I hope you like It! ((:


	33. Double Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month!  
> I promise I didn't forget about this fic but I broke my phone which is what I usually write on.  
> This is officially the last chapter. I will be posting the epilogue in the next day or so. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm so glad that so many people commented and left kudos. You don't know how much that means to me. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to KeriJoh1515 for her constant support and kind comments. You made me keep writing when I thought about giving up. Thank you! ♡

It had been a month since he and Even had finally got their shit together and become an official couple. Isak still wasn't used to having warm and strong hands wrapped around his waist when he woke up.  
  
Today was no exception, he shuffled slightly trying to get more comfortable and felt the warmth plastered against his back. He never realised how mich he enjoyed being the little spoon until now, but he would never let Even know that.  
  
Isak could tell when Even finally woke up, his breathing became more jittery and he began to gently rub small patterns with his fingertips at the base of his stomach, such a simple caress and Isak's body felt like it was on fire. Isak slowly turned to face Even and could see that the older man had a goofy smile already taking up most of his face. Isak blushed at the intensity of it and how his whole body reacted to such a simple expression.  
  
Isak groaned when Even finally ordered him to move so he could go shower. Isak whined at the loss of the body heat and also at the fact he was way too tired for the amount of energy Even seemed to have this morning.  
  
Isak's phone started buzzing incessantly, usually he would have guessed that it would be the group chat with the boys. However it was only 06:00 and Isak was pretty sure none of them had ever seen that time before let alone string a coherent sentence together. Isak wouldn't either if it wasn't for the fact his boyfriend was a morning person. Ugh.  
  
He grabbed at his phone that lay on the bedside table, getting to it in time just before it fell off due to the vibrations.  
  
When Isak finally found his co-ordination he finally got the stupid thing to unlock. He stared at the notifications, they were all from Chris.  
  
Isak huffed out a laugh when he'd finally got to finishing reading the ten messages that Chris seemed to have sent in rapid succession. Chris seemingly wanted Isak and Even to tag along on his date with Elias. It was a weird situation, but ever since Chris and Even had hashed out their differences between themselves and over Isak they had actually all become pretty close.  
  
Elias and Chris had been texting and occasionally skyping with each other, as far as he knew they hadn't admitted any sort of concrete feelings about one another except under the guise of friendship. So with Chris texting his about a double date then it was certainly a development.  
  
Just as Isak was about to reply saying that he would have to talk to Even first but it shouldn't be a problem, he heard the door creak open. Isak was faced with a dilemma he needed to text Chris back knowing that Chris would constantly text him until he got an answer but unfortunately for Chris Even had just walked into his bedroom glistening wet and in nothing but a towel.  
  
Isak couldn't help himself, he slowly raked his eyes lovingly over his boyfriends form. Everyday Isak wondered to himself how he got so lucky to be with someone like Even. Isak finally found his boyfriends blue eyes staring back at him, obviously aware at what Isak had just been doing. Everyone knew that they couldn't keep their hands off each other no matter how hard they tried but now when they were alone it was only more obvious at how attracted to each other they were.  
  
Isak watched intently as Even walked over to him and casually sat on the edge of the bed facing away from Isak. Isak couldn't help but glare daggers at the back of his head knowing that he was teasing him mercilessly.  
  
Isak found himself leaning forward and attached himself to Even's neck feeling the need to mark him, he wanted to proved to him that he was his. He sucked a bruise into Even's neck smiling slightly when little moans escaped from Even's mouth.  
  
The next thing Isak knew he was pinned under the weight of Even, little droplets of water falling on his face due to his hair still being wet from the shower. Isak could feel the intensity of Even's eyes on him, he could also feel how turned on he was if what was poking him in the hip was anything to go by. The both stayed there just breathing steadily, but it wasn't long before Even finally gave in and captured Isak's mouth in a passionate kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, moans and whimpers escaping occasionally. Isak moved his hand down and slipped it beneath the towel, feeling how hard Even was beneath his fingers was exhilarating to say the least.  
  
Even gasped when Isak leisurely started stroking him, leaning his forehead on Isak's trying to concentrate on not coming to soon. Unfortunately it was this moment that Isak's phone started blaring NWA next to their heads. They tried to ignore it but after the third time the ringtone played Isak sighed and shot an apologetic look at Even whose eyes were glazed over from lust. Even dropped himself onto Isak's chest panting hard while Isak answered the phone.  
  
"I swear Chris, you best be dying or something right now. I'm a little busy"  
  
"Oh please Isak, you and Even can fuck later. I know you read my messages and didn't reply so I thought I'd ring you. Also I need your advice. Like right now"  
  
"Fy faen. Serr? You need advice on how to woo Elias. Seriously you have a reputation for being the biggest fuck boy of Oslo and you can't think of anything?" Isak chuckled, he never imagined he'd be having a conversation like this with Chris. Let alone trying to help him hook up with someone else.  
  
Isak held the phone away from his ear before talking to Even. "Chris wants us to go on a double date with him and Elias this Friday. Is that okay with you? Also he wants advice on how to woo him. I'm guessing he is the opposite of you and wouldn't go for the romantic stuff right?" Even just raised his eyebrows, Isak guessed it was due to the fact Even was still stuck between calming himself and trying to get back on Isak.  
  
"Yes we'll go. Just tell Chris not to try so hard and be himself. Neither of them do the sappy stuff like we do" Isak smiled, he had definitely gone soft now he was with Even. Isak took the opportunity to card his fingers through Even's slowly drying hair.  
  
"Isakkk!" Isak could hear Chris screeching on the other end of the phone, probably due to the fact he'd been ignoring him for the past five minutes.  
  
"Sorry. I was just asking Evens advice. He said just be yourself and you know romantic stuff won't work so just take him out for food or something"  
  
"Geez Isak, I'll think of something myself. See you Friday at 6. I'll let you know where"  
  
Before Isak could say anything else Chris had hung up on him. Isak couldn't find it in himself to care when he saw that Even was looking up at him with bright blue puppy dog eyes. Isak pulled Even up closer to him and immediately got back to where they left off.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was Friday night and Isak and Even were slowly making their way towards the bowling alley in central Oslo. Isak had to give it to Chris it was definitely an original idea but he felt like a teenager again. He guessed that was probably the point. Knowing Chris was making an effort was weird, he'd never seen him be so invested in anyone before, not even when they were together. He'd also texted Isak multiple times during the week asking clothing options and other things to which Isak had replied that he should ask Eva or anyone else. Isak may be sappy sometimes but he drew the line at fashion advice.  
  
They walked in the bowling alley and headed towards the table that Chris and Elias were already seated at. The awkward tension seemed to dissipate as soon as they sat down. Elias and Even were talking and joking back and forth while Isak non-chalantly tried to steal some of Chris' fries that were next to him on the table.  
  
When they finally decided it was time to now, Isak had realised that Elias and Chris had barely spoken to each other.  
  
"Okay. We're going to have teams. Whoever scores the worst combined score at the end of the night has to buy the kebabs on the way home" Isak winked at Even and Even smiled somehow knowing what his plan was. There was no better way to bring people together than with a bit of healthy completion.  
  
Isak and Even didn't try as hard as they should have and they snickered every time Chris and Elias bickered at the most effective stance to score a strike.  
  
By the end of the night it seemed that Isak and Even had lost, but in reality their plan had been successful. As Elias and Chris high fived in triumph it seemed to spark something in them. It wasn't long before they were huddled closely together on the couches provided and talking in hushed tones in each other's ears.  
  
On the walk home they grabbed kebabs and of course Isak and Even coughed up the money to pay, it made them both happy to see their friends finally getting together. It was a slow burn but they knew that it was an enivitable outcome.  
  
Isak and Even said goodbye and left Elias and Chris alone, as they walked round the corner they caught a glimpse of Elias pulling Chris by his shirt closer to him and they lost sight of them just as their lips connected.  
  
Isak took Even's hand and smiled. He couldn't be happier and finally knowing that Chris was also moving on with his life made Isak's heart swell. Yeah he was definitely becoming a total sap.  



	34. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is guys the epilogue. 
> 
> I can't tell you how much this story has meant to me. It was my first ever fic and the comments and kudos have helped me get through this and actually finish it. 
> 
> I'm hopefully going to be posting some EVAK stories and one shots in the near future. 
> 
> I'm also working on a gallavich story so if you like shameless keep your eyes peeled for it ((: 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this!!! 
> 
> Much Love   
> Sam ♡ (:

**6 months later!**  
  
  
Isak knocked on the door, he could feel Even ghosting his fingers along his back soothing his nerves. It had been a long time since Isak had dinner with anyone else's parents except Even's. Not even his own.   
  
Sana opened the door with a huge smile on her face. Isak had never seen his best buddy wear such an open expression. It looked good on her.   
  
Isak stepped passed her and smiled, Even however wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She rolled her eyes at Isak but he knew how much she enjoyed Even's displays of affection, even if she would never admit it to anyone.   
  
The Bakkoush's had invited Isak and Even over for a meal which also included Sana and Yousef and Elias and Chris.   
  
They all sat round the huge dining table and Isak was amazed at the amount of different food options there were. Ever since Sana's Eid party he'd been craving more of Sana's mum's cooking.   
  
The conversation was flowing freely and Isak rested his hand on Even's thigh. He knew how much this meant to him as well. They were both finally at a point in their lives where they were content. Of course Even constant struggled with his bipolar and Isak constantly tried to soothe his worries that no matter what it would never affect their relationship.   
  
Isak was still trying to find a common ground with his own mamma and their relationship was getting stronger as the weeks went by. Even had even met her and she fell in love with him just like Isak had. There was no denying that Even had a way with people.   
  
Isak was on his way to getting the grades he needed to go to medical school and he and his friends were closer than ever. He wasn't going to say his life was perfect because in his honest opinion 'Life was Now'.   
  
However that didn't mean that the little black box hidden away in his bedside table wasn't etched into his thoughts each and every day. He didn't know if it was too soon or not but one day, maybe not today or next week, but sometime soon he was finally going to take the plunge and ask Even to marry him. He'd never felt this way and he doubted he'd ever feel this way about anyone else for the rest of his life.   
  
Isak grasped Even's hand under the table and squeezed. It wasn't much but it was enough to show exactly what he was thinking and feeling right now.   
  
Chris smiled at him from across the table while he had his arm across the back of Elias chair. Chris was never the one that got away, he was who made Isak realise what and who he needed in his life. Isak would always be thankful for that.   
  
Once the meal was finished and everyone had gone their separate ways, Isak and Even headed home back to the Kollectiv. Even had unofficially moved in until they could find their own place together. Isak could feel his eyes drooping closed as he lay down on his pillow. He watched as Even lay next to him, his head resting on the blue pillow. Isak rested his head on Even's chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He never really had trouble with his insomnia now that Even was in his life. As Isak drifted off to sleep he felt Even place a small kiss on his forehead. He drifted off peacefully hoping every day ended like this.   
  
_Fin_


End file.
